Childish Adventures
by familymatters
Summary: The adventures of Tsunayoshi Sawada and his bestfriend Enma Kozato as they grow up and gain friends. Where Enma is the sensible one and Tsuna is the one that comes up with all the silly ideas. Short drabbles. Includes different AU's
1. Making a friend

**A/N: I felt like trying out some stories of a younger Tsuna as he grew up with friends. I'm now good with child speech but at this age my niece was speaking proper so i'll go off that. Since this one is short i think ill be able to update faster. I kind of have the next two chapters already written. I'll update my other stories soon.**

childish Adventures

"Regular"

"_Italian"_

**Age 7**

A seven year old Sawada Tsunayoshi or, Tsuna to his friends, peeked around a tree with his best friend right behind him. Tsuna had wide honey brown eyes with long lashes and light brown gravity defying soft hair.

"Ma-kun, you see that kid over there?" Tsuna was pointing at the silver haired pale skinned child that was sitting on a swing in the park.

"The kid with silver hair? Yea I see him." A seven year old Enma Kozato replied. Enma had bright red hair and eyes. His eyes had a compass symbol in it that all his family members had.

"Good that means he's not a ghost." Tsuna sighed in relief.

"G-ghost?" Enma stuttered nervously. Enma was afraid of ghost but Tsuna was way more afraid. The one time they saw a ghost movie Tsuna refused to leave Enma's side for a week.

"Well he can't be a ghost if you can see him also." Tsuna reasoned.

"He looks sad." Enma observed. The kid had his face turned towards the ground and his shoulders were slumped.

"Lets go over there then." Tsuna announced as he grabbed Enma's hand and dragged him towards the kid.

"Hello there my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. This is my best friend Enma Kozato."

The kid looked up with his emerald green eyes gave them a scowl as soon as he spotted them. "_Who are you?"_

"Oh no he's speaking his ghostly language. It really is a ghost." Tsuna wailed and almost ran back to the tree if Enma wasn't holding on his hand.

"Tsu-kun he's speaking Italian. I don't think he understands Japanese. He's only asking who we are." Enma sighed.

"Oh that's ok then. I forgot about Italian. Ma-kun, you can ask him the question while I get over my embarrassment." Tsuna asked as he covered his face to hide the blush. Tsuna knew Italian also but in his excitement he forgot about it.

Enma rolled his eyes at his best friend but still did what he asked. "_My name is Enma Kozato, call me Enma. This is my best friend Tsunayoshi Sawada. He wants you to call him Tsuna. What's your name?"_

_"I'm Hayato. Hayato Gokudera." _Hayato said hesitantly.

"I think he wants us to call him Hayato." Enma told Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded and lifted his face out of his hands. He had an excited smile on his face. "_Hi Hayato. How old are you? We're seven years old." _

"_I'm seven also."_ He seemed less wary as the conversation continued but he still had his guard up.

"_You're from Italy right?" _Enma questioned.

Hayato nodded sharply, even more on guard that before.

"I don't think he likes being reminded of Italy Ma-kun." Tsuna stated.

Tsuna explained for his best friend. _"Enma is from Italy also but he moved here. Did you also move here?_"

Hayato shook his head. "_I didn't move here. I just came with my guardian."_

_"Well while you're here let's make your stay fun. Come, play with us. Let's be friends." _Tsuna gave him a bright smile.

Hayato was confused because no one was ever really nice to him before. He didn't have friends back in Italy and other kids didn't like him because he was smarter than them. No one ever cared if he was sad before and came up to him just to make him happy again.

Hayato returned the smile the brunet gave him. Even though Hayato's own couldn't compare to Tsuna's brightness it was no less genuine.

The three of them played around the entire playground until Hayato's guardian, whose name was Shamal, came for him.

Hayato ran up to Shamal with a smile on his face, his two new friends trailing behind him.

"_Dr. Shamal. I want to stay here and go to school._" Hayato simply stated.

Shamal was surprised to see Hayato smiling again. He mostly had a scowl or a frown on his face ever since his piano teacher stopped coming. It got worse when he learned she was actually his mother which is why Shamal was taking care of him now. Hayato ran away from home and Shamal ended up taking him in.

Shamal looked at the two kids behind his charge. The redhead was giving Shamal an intense look. It seemed like he was trying to make Shamal agree with Hayato. Shamal turned to the brown haired one and almost gasped at what he saw in the young child's eyes that were now glowing orange. The kid was looking at Hayato with happiness, affection, and a fierce protectiveness that Shamal was almost scared to get in between. It made his decision for him.

"If you are able to speak, read, and write Japanese by the end of the year I may be able to work something out."

Hayato smiled brightly in happiness because he was a genius and they both knew that Hayato would easily be able to complete that task. Tsuna and Enma gave their own smiles to Shamal and Shamal felt like he wouldn't ever regret this choice.


	2. Bird Watching: part 1

**A/N: This one is pretty short because as I said they will be short. Thank you for the follows fav's and reviews. I wasn't really expecting much but even a little bit makes me happy. **

**Age 8**

"Why are you up a tree?" Hayato asked Tsuna. As soon as lunch started Tsuna ran off. This is where Enma and Hayato found him.

"Its a nice view up here. And its the safest place I can look at this interesting bird without getting bitten." Tsuna giggled.

""Are you looking at Hibari-senpai again?" Enma asked.

"Don't say it like that, you're making me seem like a stalker." Tsuna pouted.

"You are a stalker." Enma declared.

"I am not." Tsuna squeaked.

"Tsuna-sama, I don't believe you're a stalker." Hayato tried to reassure him.

"Don't lie to him, you're supporting his bad habits." Enma retorted.

They heard a soft thump besides them. "Herbivores you are being too loud. Prepare yourself." A young voice said.

The three kids slowly turned to see Hibari Kyoya with his tonfas out.

"HEEIIIIIII"

Tsuna's scream momentarily stunned Hibari. He used that time to jump of the tree, grab his friends and run.

"Next time I go bird watching, be quiet." Tsuna hissed to his friends. They could all hear the footsteps of Hibari who was getting closer.

"Next time tell us where you are going." Enma retorted.

"Deal." They shook on it while they were running. Hayato laughed at this exchange. Since he has been around them he found that Enma is the sensible one and Tsuna is the one that comes up with the ideas. Growing up with these two is going to be so fun.


	3. Asking the question part 1

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows. This one is shorter but they are supposed to be a bit short. I'm trying to see if i can update everyday. If I make these extremely long I doubt I would be able to get one in everyday. I would most likely lose the motivation for the day and start writing another week later. I'm writing these between the essays i have to write for my classes so I can't really get in much time to make them longer.**

Ch 3

**Age 8**

"I'm going to stalk Yamamoto Takeshi." Tsuna declared one day. They were all sitting is Tsuna's room doing homework.

"You finally admitted you're a stalker." Enma noted.

"Why would you want to do that?" Hayato asked.

Tsuna huffed and pouted. "He seems lonely."

"He's surrounded by people everyday. He doesn't seem lonely to me." Hayato stated.

"He doesn't seem happy." Tsuna argued.

"He always smiles." Hayato stated.

"It's not real." Tsuna

"And how do you know?" Enma sighed. He could already feel the headache coming on from the words his best friend was about to say.

"I can feel it." Tsuna declared proudly. His hands were on his hips and he looked extremely proud of himself.

Enma and Hayato looked at each other. They already knew that if Tsuna's 'feeling' said something was up, Tsuna would do something about it. It was always right and he wouldn't lie about having one of those 'feelings'. They were lucky it was one of the calmer feelings that didn't lead to any danger.

"Alright, but you have to talk to him like a normal person. No stalking." Enma scolded.

Tsuna pouted. "Ok Ma-kun."


	4. Asking the question part 2

**A/N: So far i'm getting in one everyday. I feel so proud of myself. I don't even know how long this will be. Thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews. XD. And thank you ****_i am mi-chan _****for the idea of Tsuna being a spy. I may use that soon**

Ch 4

**Age 8**

"Yamamoto Takeshi, b-be my f-friend?" Tsuna fake stuttered.

"Tsuna we're not going for the scared act." Enma corrected. They were outside during lunch looking for Yamamoto and on their search Tsuna decided to try out different ways to ask Yamamoto.

Tsuna tilted his head down and looked up through his long lashes with a blush. He had his hand clasped in front of his stomach and over all looked extremely cute.

"Will you be mines?" He gave an innocent smile.

"Tsuna this isn't a love confession." Enma sighed.

Tsuna clasped his hand in front of his face and gave a wobbly pout with tears in his eyes.

"Be my friend, please." He said in a brittle voice.

"No Tsuna, Just no." Enma groaned.

Hayato was just watching all this with an amused look.

"Since this is so fun for you Haya-kun, how do you think he should do it?" Enma asked.

"Maybe try to be more dramatic." Hayato suggested.

"Dramatic? I think I can do that." Tsuna cleared his throat dramatically and turned his back to them.

"Yamamoto Takeshi. From this day forward you belong to me. Your soul, your life, your skills, your body. They all belong to me. In return I promise to be the most loyal friend. I will never betray you. I will never leave you. I will truly care for you. I will help you through your tough times as you would do for me. I will protect you as I do all my friends. You would be like a part of my family. This I swear on my honor."

"I think that was a bit too dramatic. What do you think Haya-kun?" Enma remarked.

"I don't know. I think it was ok." He replied.

Tsuna turned to them and huffed angrily. "Just an ok after all…" Tsuna trailed off as he stared behind them with an embarrassed blush.

"Did you really mean all that." They heard the awed voice of Yamamoto Takeshi say behind them.

Enma an Hayato turned around and saw Takeshi's hopeful look.

Tsuna blushed brighter and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Um, yea I meant all that. So will you accept Yamamoto-kun."

Takeshi smiled brighter. "Call me Takeshi. Of course I will accept." He laughed happily.

Tsuna smiled brightly. "Then welcome to your new group of friends."


	5. Set on fire

**A/N: So I got another one out and i have around 4 others already written but i need some ideas for new chapters. I also need to update my other stories. Thank you for all the reviews they always make me extremely happy along with the favs and follows. So if you would like to see something just tell me and i'll write something about it.**

ch 5

**Age 9**

Tsuna came to the three of them crying one day. He was covered in dirt but luckily there was no bruises.

"Tsu-kun what happened?" Enma asked worriedly. They all went up to their friend to check him for injuries.

"Some kid pushed me down and took my onigiri." He said through his tears and sniffles.

Tsuna started patting Hayato. He was searching for something as tears streamed down his face.

Hayato squeaked and Takeshi laughed at the scene.

Tsuna made a sound of triumph and pulled out a lighter from Hayato's pocket. His tears stopped by now.

Enma and looked at Hayato incredulously. "Why do you have a lighter Hayato?"

Hayato blushed. "I took it from Shamal because he was annoying me."

"Tsuna, what are you going to do with the lighter." Takeshi asked curiously.

"I'm going to set the boy who pushed me on fire." He declared. Tsuna turned around and started running back the way he came.

Enma ran after him with a shout of 'NO' and tackled Tsuna.

"I was joking Ma-kun. I'm not setting anyone on fire." Tsuna giggled playfully.

Enma got off Tsuna and sat in front of him. Enma gave Tsuna a displeased look that made Tsuna return his look with a guilty one. The other two hurried over.

"Then what are you going to do with the lighter." Enma questioned.

"I'm going to plant it on him and let the bird take care of it." Tsuna explained with a smile.

"That sound's good to me. Anyone that hurts Tsuna-sama deserves whatever they get." Hayato growled.

"I'm ok with it." Takeshi gave a sharp smile.

"I should be telling you no but no one hurts my best friend and gets away with it." Enma decided

"Then it's decided." Tsuna exclaimed. He got up and continued running in the other direction as his friends followed. Tsuna stumbled into a boy who they vaguely remembered was named Osamu. The boy was about to shove Tsuna until he saw the glares of the three boys behind Tsuna then he cowered off.

Tsuna went behind the school where they saw Hibari Kyoya laying in the grass sleeping.

Tsuna stepped up and spoke. "Bird-san, ah no, Hibari- Senpai." Tsuna called out.

Hibari opened his eyes and glared at them. "For waking me up I will-"

Tsuna interrupted him. "The herbivore, Osamu Kaneda, has brought an illegal object to school. I just thought you may want to know. You can't let herbivores get into the habit of breaking rules. Right senpai?" Tsuna tilted his head cutely at the end and gave an innocent look. He then bowed, turned around, and walked off.

Later on in class the teacher told them Osamu had to go home because of injuries. Tsuna smirked. Anyone who bothered him better be prepared to be paid back tenfold.


	6. Stupid fever

**A/N: Wow. I really got one in everyday. I have around 6 chapters almost finished already so I probably need some ideas for this now. I really love writing this story and I'm having a lot of fun doing this. It feels nice having something to put up everyday. Thank you for all the reviews, Favs, and Follows and thanks to those who are still reading this story.**

ch 6

**Age 9**

Tsuna was sulking at the computer screen.

"Tsu-kun, don't be upset." Enma consoled through video chat.

"Stupid fever. Stupid universe. Stupid cough. Stupid reasons I can't go to Italy with you." Tsuna sniffled and coughed. He got over his fever three days after Enma left for Italy but still had random fits of coughing. Since Enma left they've been on video chat with each other everyday. Enma was only going to be there for a week yet it was still a week too long.

"I wish you could come also but you have to take care of your health. Next time you'll be able to come." Enma reasoned.

"But I miss you Ma-kun." Tsuna whined.

"I miss you also. It's only two more days then i'll be back in Namimori." Enma said.

"But it was a long week and two more days seems so far away from ending." He sighed sadly.

Enma hated seeing his best friend upset it made him feel helpless even if he could easily cheer him up. Now that he wouldn't be able to go over and comfort him the feeling of helplessness was worse.

"Tsu-kun tell me about your summer vacation while I was gone." Enma tried to distract him.

Tsuna perked up at the words summer vacation.

"I was with Haya-kun and Take-kun the entire time. We went to the beach, the park, we took a walk." He said happily.

"Tell me you're playing it safe. I'm not around to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Enma accused.

"I don't do anything stupid." Tsuna huffed indignantly.

"Really?" Enma said dryly.

"Really." Tsuna replied.

"And all your ideas _never _lead us into trouble?" Enma hinted.

"My ideas are amazing." Tsuna grinned.

They both were silent for a few seconds then they burst out laughing.

"I really need to be by your side to make sure you don't get into any trouble. I bet those two friends of ours have agreed with every idea of yours." Enma smiled.

"They haven't disagreed with me yet." Tsuna confirmed with a smile.

Enma put his hand up and Tsuna mimicked the gesture. Every time they did this they would imagine that their hands would reach through the monitor and touch. They weren't used to being far from each other for a long time. Ever since they met they haven't strayed very far from each others side for too long.

"Bye Tsu-kun. I miss you. See you in two days."

"Bye Ma-kun. I miss you. See you in two days."

The call ended on both sides and both boys closed their computers knowing that they were two day closer to being reunited. Even though they talked everyday nothing compared to the feeling of knowing your best friend will be right by your side soon.


	7. Like a dog

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews they always make me so happy. I almost forgot about birthdays. ****_Natsu Yuuki_**** thanks for reminding me. I remembered that i have all the characters birthday written down in a book. The next chapter may be a bit longer, maybe. I'm glad I have other chapters written for this because i'm supposed to be studying or writing that research essay right now.**

ch 7

**Age 9**

Enma and Tsuna were walking to the store to buy something for Nana when Tsuna just suddenly his behind a corner with a scowl.

Enma peeked around the corner to see what was there that upset his best friend.

"It's only the Sasagawa siblings. I can see by the scowl on your face it isn't a crush so its most likely Ryohei-senpai you're upset with. What did he do?" Enma questioned.

"He's so persistent. He doesn't even have a boxing club yet he's trying to get me to learn boxing." Tsuna's scowl settled into a pout.

"Well he likes that sport a lot." Enma replied.

"But he comes after me almost every day!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Maybe that's his way of trying to be friends with you." Enma guessed.

"Friends?" Tsuna said excitedly.

"Well yea I think so.' Enma stated.

Tsuna already ran around the corner with a huge smile and stopped in front of the Sasagawa siblings. Enma sighed and took his time walking over there. Sasagawa-senpai was loud. Enma could easily hear him from where he was.

"HELLO SAWADA. DO YOU WANT TO JOIN MY EXTREME BOXING CLUB WHEN I CREATE IT?"

"Hello Sasagawa-sempai, Do you want to be friends with me?" Tsuna beamed.

"YOU'RE AN EXTREME GUY SAWADA. OF COURSE I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND. CALL ME ONII-SAN."

"Ok Onii-san." Tsuna grinned.

Tsuna turned to Kyoko and smiled. "Do you also want to be friends with me?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered nervously.

"Call me Tsuna and I'll call you Kyoko-chan if you want me to."

She nodded happily and gave a shy smile.

Tsuna turned to Enma who was next to him by now. "Ma-kun, Ma-kun, I made two new friends." Tsuna excitedly tugged on Enma's sleeve.

"I see that. Two more people added to our group of friends." Enma smiled.

"We'll see you in school. We have to go to the store now. Bye." Tsuna waved to them as him and Enma turned around and made their way to the store.

"Ma-kun, our group of friends is growing." Tsuna said happily.

"I wonder how your 'feeling' didn't warn you that he wanted to be friends with you." Enma questioned.

"Oh it did." Tsuna hummed happily.

"It did! then why didn't you do anything about it?" Enma exclaimed.

"Because he was loud and when I saw him running after me I instinctively ran away." Tsuna smiled.

"Was it because he was loud like a dog?" Enma sighed.

"You understand me so well Ma-kun" Tsuna laughed.

"We are best friends after all." Enma smiled.


	8. unsealed

**A/N: I almost didn't get this one in on time. I do have some written but I really wanted to put this one up today. Thank you for all the reviews, i really enjoy reading them all and it makes me extremely happy. **

Ch 8

**Age 5**

Someone was knocking the front door.

"Mama, someone is knocking the door." Tsuna shouted.

"Can you open it please? I know who it is." Nana said from the kitchen. She was cooking a lot of food today and Tsuna didn't know why. Nothing special was going on.

"Ok Mama." Tsuna replied as he walked to the door. He unlocked the lock and opened the door. Outside were two men. The first one, probably the one who knocked the door, had short blond hair, blue eyes, and he was tall and looked strong. The second one was an old man with gray hair and a gray mustache. He looked weak but Tsuna could sense that he was very strong.

Tsuna tilted his head to the side confusedly and frowned. "Who are you?" He's never seen these two before.

"Awww my Tuna-fish is so cute. Don't you remember papa." The blond guy made a grab for Tsuna and Tsuna ducked to the side with a scream.

"Mama there's a weirdo out there. And he thinks Tsu-kun is a fish." Tsuna squeaked and covered his mouth in horror. He hasn't called himself Tsu-kun in a while and he thought he finally stopped. This man was messing up his progress. Tsuna glared at him, hoping the man would dissapear.

"Tuna-fish don't be like that you're breaking papa's heart." The blond guy fake sobbed.

"Papa? I don't have one of those." Tsuna objected as he stepped back slowly.

"What are you saying Tuna-fish? I'm your papa." The blond guy reached it the grab Tsuna again.

"Mama." Tsuna shrieked as he ran towards the kitchen. The two men found Tsuna in the kitchen hiding behind his mother's legs.

"Honey. Tsu-kun doesn't remember me." The blond guy whined as he went to hug his wife.

"Tsu-kun, Iemitsu is your papa and behind him is Timoteo, his boss. Say hi." Nana nudged him out from behind her.

Tsuna glanced at Iemitsu who had his arms open for a hug and turned to Timoteo. "Its nice to meet you sir. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna bowed.

"What a polite young man you have raised Nana-san." Timoteo praised

Nana smiled proudly. "Thank you."

"You can call me grandpa Tsunayoshi." Timoteo smiled.

"Ok grandpa." Tsuna blushed shyly.

"My Tuna-fish is ignoring me." Iemitsu whined again.

Tsuna tugged on his mother's apron, completely ignoring his father. Nana looked down. "What is it Tsu-kun?" She questioned.

"I have to go tell Ma-kun." He said seriously.

Nana patted his head and held in a squeal. Her son was so cute!

"Go ahead, Tsu-kun"

"Who's Ma-kun?" Iemitsu questioned.

Tsuna scowled at him and pulled out something from his pocket. The two men recognized it as a walkie-talkie.

"Enma is Tsuna's best friend." Nana replied.

"Ma-kun, are you there?" Tsuna spoke into the walkie-talkie.

It was silent for a moment then sound came alive along with a young voice. "_Yes I'm here Tsu-kun__."_

_"_There's a weirdo in my house that is claiming to be my papa." Tsuna exclaimed.

"_Really? How does he look?_" Enma sounded worried.

Tsuna glanced at Iemitsu. "He's blond with blue eyes and has a lot of muscles. Papa brought grandpa Timoteo with him. Grandpa looks like a grandpa." Tsuna whispered but the adults could still hear him and thought his whispering was cute.

"_His looks aren't like yours at all._"

"I know right? But mama says he is my papa so he must be."

"Tuna-fish, I brought you a present." Iemitsu said.

"_That's him?"_ Enma asked.

"Yea, that's him." He replied.

"What gift did you bring papa?" Tsuna questioned warily. To him Iemitsu was still suspicious.

Iemitsu pulled out a blue ball from the bag he was carrying.

Tsuna took the ball and inspected it. He looked at Iemitsu again. "This gift is acceptable. What do you want from me?"

"Papa just wants a hug." Iemitsu stated.

Tsuna nodded and suddenly he was feeling like someone was trying to squeeze the life out of him and his feet weren't touching the floor anymore.

"Let me down. I can't breathe." Tsuna gasped out. As soon as Iemitsu let go, Tsuna stepped far out of his reach. He wasn't going to let him catch him again.

"_He sounds like a mafia boss_." Timoteo commented to Iemitsu.

"_He's not going to be in the Mafia Nono."_ Iemitsu responded with a frown.

"_I was just observing. He has the aura of a boss." _Timoteo smiled.

"_We don't even know if he has sky flames of not." _

Tsuna looked at them curiously. He didn't know what a Mafia boss or sky flames are so he'll ask Ma-kun later. He knew that Nono meant ninth so grandpa was the ninth of something. His feeling told him that he shouldn't let them know he understood them.

"Ma-kun, I'm going to the backyard."

"_Ok. I'll get ready._"

"See you in bit. I'm going to check to see if this ball actually bounces." Tsuna said as he walked to the backyard.

Tsuna was in the yard playing for all of three minutes when he heard a sound behind him. He turned around slowly and saw a small dog come from the neighbors backyard. He was terrified of dogs and he was frozen in terror. Him and the dog just stared at each other for a moment then the dog bared his teeth and Tsuna screamed. He fell trying to back away from the dog and he just started to cry. It was going to get him. He could feel something warm and comforting bubbling up within him and it released in a bright warm flame.

The two men came outside at Tsuna's cries and saw pure sky flames covering the small child. They were surprised, they weren't expecting the purity of those flames or even sky flames.

Timoteo and Iemitsu exchanged a look. Iemitsu nodded, agreeing to let Timoteo seal his son's flames. Timoteo walked close to Tsuna and heard him shout some words.

"Ma-kun. I'm scared." He sobbed.

Timoteo wasn't expecting to hear an answer but he did.

"TSUNA." A worried and scared young voice shouted.

When Tsuna heard the voice of his best friend behind him he got up and ran to him. When Enma gave him a hug he felt himself calming down because he felt safe and more confident when his best friend was around him.

The two men watched in shock as Tsuna calmed down and his flames completely disappeared when the red haired kid with strange eyes was close by him.

Enma patted Tsuna on the head comfortingly. "You're safe now Tsu-kun."

Enma led his best friend to the tall picket fence on the opposite side from where the dog came from. He pushed the fence and a section tilted inward which Enma led him through. The two men just watched in shock as all this happened.

Nana came out to the yard. "Ara? Tsu-kun isn't here. I heard him crying."

"A red haired kid came and took him." Iemitsu choked out.

"Oh then that's fine. That's Enma, he lives next door."

"There's not much we can do now, Iemitsu. Those flames are going to cause him trouble in the future and it's completely hidden itself so i can't even sense it even if I know its there." Timoteo felt the need to apologize for not getting there in time.

Iemitsu sighed. "It's alright, he's my son so I know he can handle it."

Back at Enma's house Tsuna and Enma were sleeping curled up next to each other. To these two the future was a long time away but they knew that as long as they had each other everything would be alright.

**A/N: This pretty much explains why Tsuna has those 'feelings' in the earlier chapters. His flames haven't been sealed at all and they won't be sealed so his hyper intuition would be strong.**


	9. What's special

**A/N: I wasn't exactly 100% satsfied with the last chapter so I'm glad tat i got as much reviews as i did. Thank's to all of you that are sticking with me through this little project. As soon as i post this, and finish the episode of Merlin I'm watching at the same time, I will do my research essay. I'm wondering why this one ended up like this.**

CH 9

**Age 10**

What's special.

Tsuna absolutely loved all his friends and their quirks. All those little things that made them different from everyone else and special in his eyes.

Hayato is smart, a genius even. He would help them with work they didn't understand even if sometimes his explanations made no sense. He had a temper sometimes but Tsuna thought it was cute but exhausting. Hayato got along with Takeshi but most of the time the brunt of his ire would be directed at him. It probably upset him more that Takeshi would never get angry with him. He wasn't used to that type of reaction to his anger and it confused and upset him even more. Hayato happened to love bombs and explosives. He even asked Shamal to teach him how to use them. And because of that, now all his threats includes bombs.

Takeshi was always happy. Actually he was always smiling even if he wasn't happy. His smile was like a shield for him. It made sure he didn't worry the people around him. Since he's been around Tsuna- who can easily sense if his smiles are real or not and could tell what he was feeling- and Hayato and Enma- who also learned when his smile was real or not but they weren't as good at it as Tsuna- He started showing his real emotions. If he's sad he would try to show it because he knew his friends cared about him. If any of his friends were in danger he would give this scary smile that would make anyone want to run off. He loved baseball but sometimes he didn't know his own power and would end up breaking something.

Kyoya wouldn't really call himself their friend only acquaintances but Tsuna knew Kyoya was happy that someone accepted all of him and didn't want him to change. Kyoya loved peace, quiet, and order. He also loved to fight and would go looking around town for people to discipline. He recently picked up the new phrase "I will bite you to death" after a conversation Tsuna had with him. He loved his Tonfas and took very good care of them. He also loved little animals which only Tsuna knew.

Ryohei was loud. Very loud. And he had the habit of shouting 'extreme' every moment he could. He wasn't really book smart but he was enthusiastic and confident in everything he did. Ryohei is a terrible liar and is always honest with his feelings. Tsuna liked that about him. He cared for his sister and always protected and watched over her. He had the habit of lying to his sister when ever he got injured do she wouldn't worry.

Mukuro is a friend Tsuna met in his dreams but he was here with them now. Mukuro didn't like to admit he had friends and usually called them 'tools' or 'toys.' He had this laugh that, even if he didn't want to, he would end up using it. Tsuna liked it and didn't want Mukuro to be ashamed of his laugh because he accepted everything of his friends. Tsuna liked the talks he had with Mukuro. They would just sit there and talk about anything and tell their thoughts and feelings. Mukuro also had this ability to make his imaginations come to life he called them 'illusions.'

Enma is Tsuna's best friend and they've been together for a long time. Enma is completely blunt when it comes to Tsuna's ideas. Enma never lied about what he felt about Tsuna's ideas. Most of the time when Tsuna had an idea, Enma would tell him some form of 'no you're not doing that'. Tsuna would usually do it anyway and made sure to drag his best friend with him. Enma was like the earth and Tsuna needed him for when Tsuna's imagination decided to go off into the sky. He needed someone to bring him back down to earth.

Tsuna knew all this about his friends and even more but, Tsuna didn't think he had anything special about him.

He confided this to Enma and Enma gave him a puzzled look.

"You can see everything about me and all our friends but you can't see how unique you are." Enma held onto both of Tsuna's hands.

"I'm unique?" Tsuna questioned. He didn't think that was true. All his friends were special and Tsuna didn't know why they stayed with him for so long

Enma nodded. "Yes you're unique. If I'm speaking for all our friends. You draw us to you. You're warm, loving, protective, kind, happy, caring, honest and many other things. We love your smile that can easily light up a room. We love how you're positive about situations. We love that you always are true to yourself even if sometimes you hide your feelings so we wouldn't worry. We love your laugh that can make anyone feel warm and happy inside. If you want quirks then, the way your eyes would change colors sometimes, your ideas, your ability to cook and bake. I can make a whole list of what makes you special but the most important thing is that you're you. There's only one of you."

Tsuna was crying tears of happiness by the time Enma finished.

"You really think so?" He sniffled while trying to wipe away his tears that wouldn't stop falling.

Enma patted his best friend's hair comfortingly and smiled. "Of course. I would never lie to you."


	10. Meeting in Dreams

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating yesterday. I was on the bus for an eight hour ride back to my home for the weekend since i live in dorms. I thought the bus was going to have WiFi but it wasn't working. As soon as i got home i was so tired i fell asleep so im posting this now that i'm up. Thank you for waiting. and thanks for the reviews and thanks to my constant reviewers.**

CH 10

**Age 9**

Meeting in dreams

"Kufufu~ Hello there little bunny." The blue haired boy with one red eye and one blue eye said.

"Hello Mukuro-kun. How are you today?" Tsuna smiled. They were sitting in a grassy field under the sunny endless blue sky that had occasional clouds drifting by. There were lotus flowers growing in the lake which moved slowly with each ripple caused by the gentle breeze.

"I finally escaped and I brought along two of the others that were stuck there with me. They were the only ones that were alive." Mukuro replied.

Mukuro never bothered lying to Tsuna because Tsuna could handle the truth. Mukuro realized earlier on, when he first started meeting this boy in his dreams, that Tsuna was honest. Mukuro was expecting Tsuna to lie to him, like everyone did, but from the first time they met Tsuna has always told him the truth. When Mukuro asked him why he was so honest he said 'I feel that you don't like or trust liars and I want you to trust me so I won't lie to you.' Mukuro laughed at that and stopped lying to the boy after those words. He could see the sincerity in his eyes and he believed him.

"Did you get to a safe place? Did you get hurt? Are they going to come after you?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"I found a safe place. I'm not hurt. I killed them all, they won't be coming for me anymore." Mukuro was always amused by how much this boy worried over him.

Tsuna gave a relieved sigh and smiled. "I'm so happy you're safe."

Mukuro was a bit impressed that Tsuna didn't even looked scared that Mukuro killed a whole bunch of people. "I killed people. Why are you not afraid?"

"As long as you're safe it doesn't matter how. As long as you don't hurt innocents i'm fine with it." Tsuna replied honestly.

Mukuro ruffled Tsuna's hair which made him pout. "Kufufu~ You're such a silly bunny."

"Hey Mukuro. How do you think we are able to meet here?" Tsuna questioned.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "You're asking this now after how many months?"

Tsuna laughed sheepishly. "Well I was afraid that if the reason we are able to meet here is said out loud, I won't be able to see you here anymore. That's why I haven't asked before."

"Oya? Then why are you asking now?" Mukuro teased.

Tsuna grinned at him. "Because you're free now."

"And what does that have to do with this place?"

"Because now we can meet up in real life. I can keep an eye on you and you can keep an eye on me to make sure we don't get hurt. We can keep each other safe from up close. This place, I know we'll still need It but in case we can't meet here anymore we can talk in real life."

Mukuro smiled fondly. This kids responses never failed to amaze him.

"I believe we are able to meet here because of you Tsunayoshi."

"Me? I don't remember doing anything to end up here." Tsuna tilted his head slightly and furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Its your flames that drew me to you and connected us."

"My sky flames?" Tsuna questioned.

Mukuro nodded then hesitated. "I- when I was in the Estraneo, before I met you, I was searching for something to keep me sane after the first time I died. I was searching for comfort that I wouldn't find in the real world so I made up this peaceful illusionary world. I felt like this world wasn't complete after a few days and it was frustrating not being able to feel a sense of comfort in my own mind. I kept searching and a week after my search started I found your flames. It was so pure, strong, and warm that I knew this was what I was missing, a sky. I only touched your flames with mines but yours latched onto mines and wouldn't let go. I guess your flames were curious about who needed its help and comfort that it brought you to me."

"Then what about our first month here when we could only meet once a week?" Tsuna questioned.

"Your flame was slowly intertwining with mine so I wouldn't reject it or if I tried to harm you during that month it could fight back without harming you before we were connected. Your flame is there to help and protect you but it works on your will and you want to help others. It grabbed me so I couldn't escape."

Tsuna looked a bit horrified. "So my flames forced itself on you."

Mukuro hummed. "Yes, but its not a bad thing."

"How is that not bad?" Tsuna gasped.

"Well I needed someone to force their will on me to keep me sane. It had to be stronger than those in the Estraneo and my own."

"Why did my will have to be stronger than yours?"

"Because I was going insane and your will, which was only to befriend me, was surprising stronger than mines which was to make it all end. It gave me something to focus on and I... I had something to hope for. I had hope that I will meet you in real life one day."

Tsuna smiled and hugged his friend. "Then we will meet. Come to Namimori, Japan. Its where I live as I told you before. Bring those two that you saved."

"Kufufu~ Then I guess I'll take you up on that offer."

*****.*** Line Break ***.*****

"Ma-kun, my friend from my dreams and two of his friends are coming to Namimori." Tsuna said.

Enma looked at his best friend for a moment then shrugged. "Ok"

"Your accepting it just like that. He could be a mass murdered for all we know." Hayato demanded. Takeshi just laughed in the background.

Tsuna heard a 'Kufufufu' in the back of his mind.

"If he's Tsuna friend then he should be ok even if he is a mass murderer." Enma stated as he went back to reading his book.

"_Why is your best friend accepting this so easily." _Mukuro said to Tsuna through their connection.

"_Ma-kun only rejects my ideas sadly." _Tsuna replied with a mental sigh.


	11. Playing House

**A/N: I got it in! I just got back from the birthday party my siblings put on for my mom. I now feel encouraged to write a birthday fic for Nana later on. Thank you for the reviews even though i was late and missed a day. I appreciate all of you that followed and faved and i especially appreciate my reviewers because they motivate me and remind me to keep writing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I personally love this one so far.**

Ch 11

**Age 9**

Playing house

"Ma-kun, Haya-kun, Take-kun, lets play house. I'll be the wife and Ma-kun, you can be the husband. Haya-kun and Take-kun are our teen sons." Tsuna proposed. They were sitting in Tsuna's room around his table.

"You already decided all the roles so we might as well do this." Enma agreed.

"Don't be surprised if your roles change." Tsuna warned Hayato and Takeshi.

"Haha into what?" Takeshi questioned.

"Just go with the flow. Whatever happens, happens" Enma shrugged.

"How are we going to start this then?" Hayato questioned.

"Breakfast it is!" Tsuna exclaimed happily.

Tsuna got up and pretended to cook food then he came back to the table and set the plates of food down. He set Enma's imaginary plate down angrily.

"What is this on my plate? How come the children get full meals and I get one piece of lettuce." Enma scowled.

"I'm not happy with our relationship." Tsuna frowned.

Enma shrugged. "Then I'll find someone new."

"Wow that escalated quickly." Hayato commented.

Tsuna gave him a disbelieving look with his mouth open and eyes wide and watery. "You don't love me anymore?" He sniffled.

Enma gave a shocked look and covered his mouth. "I didn't mean to say that, you know I love you."

"No you don't. Takeshi-san loves me better than you ever could." Tsuna exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"I thought I was the son?" Takeshi whispered to Hayato.

"You've been cheating on me with the neighbor." Enma accused.

"You were out on a business trip and I haven't been happy with you for a while. It just happened." Tsuna admitted.

"He's married!" Enma sneered.

"You didn't care that the girl, Hayasa-san, last summer was married." Tsuna snapped back.

"Wow my name changed, I'm a girl, and i'm married." Hayato marveled at how quickly this story went out of control.

"Mom, Dad, are you unhappy with each other?" Takeshi questioned.

They both seemed to have forgotten that Takeshi and Hayato were there. Tsuna covered his mouth and gave a horrified look.

"We shouldn't be doing this in front of the kids." Tsuna whispered.

"No they need to hear who their mother has been with while their father was gone." Enma growled.

"No we don't need to hear who you've been sleeping with mom." Hayato tried to reason.

Tsuna completely ignored his protest. "Ok fine I was with Kyoya-san. Are you happy now?" Tsuna sobbed.

'Hibari Kyoya?' Hayato mouthed silently to Takeshi.

'I think so.' Takeshi replied back.

"I knew you were with Kyoya-san. The way you both looked at each other always got on my nerves." Enma hissed.

"What about you then?" Tsuna hissed through his tears.

"Well since secrets are coming out, I slept with Hayato-san, my co worker, many times and we're getting married." Enma smirked.

"This story is getting way too out of hand." Hayato moaned as he placed his head on the table. Takeshi just consolingly patted him on the back.

"You're leaving me for a man? So you really don't love me." Tsuna shrieked.

"This was an arranged marriage after all. I never loved you." Enma taunted.

"I WANT A DIVORCE!" Tsuna shouted.

"FINE!" Enma shouted back.

"Uggh I guess I have to do this. Mom, Dad, What about us?" Hayato asked.

"It's ok sweetie. I'll be taking both of you since your father-" Tsuna glared at Enma. "-doesn't know how to take care of children."

"Whatever you can have them. I bet they're both Kyoya-san's anyways. I'll be taking our dog, Take, and our cat, Haya, Instead." Enma huffed.

"We're also playing animals." Takeshi laughed.

The door knocked and they heard Nana's voice on the other side.

"Boys, I've brought snacks." She said while opening the door.

Enma and Tsuna's expressions shifted quickly to a happy one.

"Thanks mama." They both said at the same time. Hayato and Takeshi gave them both a weird look and thanked Nana.

As soon as Nana walked out the door their expression shifted to grumpy ones.

"We'll settle this another day." Tsuna grumbled while munching on a cookie.

"Deal." Enma replied.

"That was a very intense game of house." Takeshi laughed.

Hayato sighed. "Just go with the flow. How do you two even know so much about all this?"

They both gave him an identical innocent look. "Soap Operas." They replied at the same time.


	12. I Found a Kid part 1

**A/N: I just got back to my dorms so I'm posting****this one which i completed on the one will be a few parts but they're not going to be one after another so if you like this one I'll try to get part 2 out faster. I'm almost done with part 2 of lunchtime drama. the reason i started writing this story was because of part 2 of lunchtime drama. For this story I'm gonna try to write some AU's so suggest anything you'd like. Thank you for the reviews they all make me so happy for such a small project like this. If i ever decide****to take a break from this story it will be because of finals. I'm actually not sure how long this story will continue for.**

CH 12

**Age 10**

I found a kid part one

"Ma-kun, I found a kid." Tsuna exclaimed happily in Italian. Behind him was a little girl. She had big sky blue eyes with a birthmark in the shape of a clover under her left eye and dark blue hair. She was wearing a white dress with an orange band around the waist and looked to be around five years old. She was clutching Tsuna's pants leg and peeking around him at Enma.

"We've only been here for one day and you already kidnapped a child! Who even let you outside?" Enma demanded. They were in the Shimon mansion in Italy for summer. It was only Tsuna and Enma that came for now because Hayato had to help out Shamal and Takeshi was going to help out his dad for the first week. They will be here as soon as next week came.

"It isn't my first time here Ma-kun. I let myself out." Tsuna huffed.

"Then where did the girl come from?" Enma exclaimed.

"As I said before, I found her. She was walking around outside the gate and my feeling didn't say she was suspicious." Tsuna explained.

"Thats not the point. Why did you just take a little girl?" Enma groaned.

"Well Yuni-"

"Who's that?"

"The girl."

"Oh ok."

"As I was saying, Yuni looked scared so I took her here."

"Are you sure she wasn't scared of you?" Enma questioned.

Tsuna turned to the little girl. "Yuni are you scared of me?"

Yuni shook her head. "No I'm not. You saved me."

"From what?" Tsuna questioned.

"Some guys took me. I got away but I didn't know where to hide."

"I did something good Ma-kun." Tsuna grinned.

"Yes you did, but what are we going to do with her?"

"Keep her." Tsuna suggested.

"She's not a pet." Enma groaned.

"Then we have to take her back. Yuni do you know how to get back home." Tsuna asked her.

"No." Tears gathered in her eyes when she realized she didn't know how to get back home.

"Ma-kun she looks like she's about to cry, I don't know what to do." Tsuna panicked.

Enma went over to her and lowered himself to her level. "Its ok, we'll get you back home. So just think of any place your house may be near and we'll take you there. Ok?" Enma assured. He patted her on the head reassuringly.

Yuni nodded while wiping her eyes.

"Wow Ma-kun. You're so good with calming crying children. How'd you get so good." Tsuna praised.

"I do this to you when you're upset. It always calms you down. I thought it may work for her also." Enma replied.

"Um, I remember the forest that is around my house is called the clover forest. " Yuni spoke up.

"That more than enough. We know where that is, right Ma-kun?" Tsuna exclaimed happily.

"Yes we do Tsu-kun." Enma smiled.

"Then we're going on an adventure. PAPA KOZATO." Tsuna shouted.

"Yes Tsunayoshi?" A voice replied.

"ME AND MA-KUN ARE GOING OUT."

"Ok Tsunayoshi. See you boys later."

"Why doesn't he even question where we're going?" Enma mumbled.

"That's because you're never injured whenever we randomly go out." Tsuna commented.

"The reason we're not injured is because I get us out of danger right in time and your 'feeling' helps us alot." Enma scowled.

"Then its fine. Its gonna happen this time also." Tsuna smiled.

Enma smiled back. "We're going to be in danger again this time, aren't we?"

"Yeup." Tsuna grinned which made his best friend groan.

"You don't have to help me. I don't want any of you getting hurt." Yuni piped in.

Tsuna scrutinized her making her fidget nervously. Tsuna could see she honestly meant what she said. She really didn't want to lead them into any danger and it made Tsuna smile.

"As long as you really don't want us to get hurt then we'll be fine. Now no more arguing we have to get going." Tsuna said softly.

They heard the rumbling of a stomach and Tsuna blushed.

Enma sighed. "Why don't we pack some food and gather some things to make this a real adventure."

Tsuna laughed. "Thank you Ma-kun."


	13. Catch Phrase

**A/N; So i didn't exactly get this in for the next day but its close. I really love all those reviews, it gives me motivation to write and update stories. I will get one in of how Enma and Tsuna met soon which means maybe this week. The next one will be an AU in a universe I probably will write in more than once. It's influenced by the tv show Merlin.**

CH 13

**Age 7**

catch phrase

Tsuna sat on the roof right next to Hibari. He was just watching him sleep.

Tsuna reached over to poke hibari because he was sleeping too long. Tsuna had something he wanted to give to his senpai. Just as his finger got close, Hibari's eyes snapped open.

Tsuna jumped back from him with a scream. Pained chirping sounds came from his hand.

"Sorry birdie." He whispered to the bird in his hands.

"What's that?" Hibari demanded.

"Its a bird, a canary. It can sing if you teach it." Tsuna held out his hand to show Hibari.

"Why do you have it?" He growled. Pets weren't allowed on school grounds.

"Because it hurt it wing so I bought it for you." Tsuna admitted.

"What would I do with it?" He snapped. He was feeling irritated because this kid woke him from his nap.

Tsuna tilted his head. "You like cute things don't you bird-san and small animals especially. I thought you may be able to help him.

Hibari narrowed his eyes. "How do you know of my like for small animals?"

"I follow you a lot but Ma-kun said I'm not allowed to do that anymore. You ask a lot of questions bird-san." Tsuna pouted.

"You're dangerous little one."

Tsuna huffed. " I am not. Just hold the bird." Tsuna placed the bird in Hibari's hand. Hibari held the bird gently and cradled it against his chest.

After a moment silence Hibari spoke.

"What does it eat?" He asked hesitantly.

"Its a herbivore so it eats seeds, fruits, and veggies." Tsuna explained.

"Herbivores are weak." Hibari responded absentmindedly as he splinted the birds broken wing.

"Herbivores have their own strength." Tsuna argued.

"When they're in crowds they're strong." Hibari remarked

"They're dangerous when they're in a crowd sometimes." Tsuna agreed.

Hibari smirked. "And that's why they're weak. Herbivores are only strong when they crowd together but carnivores are always strong."

"A carnivore needs something to protect to be strong." Tsuna reasoned.

"Then I'll protect this whole town as a carnivore. Any herbivores that crowd together will be…" Hibari trailed off not knowing what to continue with.

"Bitten to death? Carnivores have sharp teeth and they bite their prey till they give up or die." Tsuna explained.

"Bitten to death." Hibari repeated. "I like the sound of that. Any herbivore that disrupts the peace of my territory will be bitten to death."

*****.*** Line Break ***.*****

"Ma-kun, I helped Hibari-senpai come up with a catch phrase." Tsuna stated proudly.

"Why does Hibari-senpai need a catchphrase?" Enma asked cautiously. He felt like his best friend just did something wrong and he thought it was right.

"He's going to be the protector of the entire town." Tsuna exclaimed.

"Does protector mean beating people up?" Enma sighed.

"Well he's protecting the peace of the town so maybe." Tsuna pondered.

Enma groaned. He could already see the trouble this town will be in because of the job Tsuna unknowingly handed to a little tyrant. "So whats his catchphrase?"

Tsuna grinned. "I will bite you to death."


	14. Magic AU(Elem): Why did we get arrested?

**A/N: This is one of the AU's in this universe i've started on. Elementals was the only name i could think of at the time so I guess I'm sticking with that. after this is another AU in a different universe and then how Enma and Tsuna met. Thank you for all the reviews. Thanks to my constant reviewers who make me see that people are still interested in these little stories and thanks to my new reviewers that let me see new people are starting to read this story.**

CH 14

**Age 11**

Magic AU

Tsuna glared at one of the ten guards that stood in front of his and Enma's cell door in the dungeon. He froze up at Tsuna's sight and visibly shivered. Tsuna turned his glowing orange eyes, which faded back to soft caramel brown, to Enma.

"You are not Medusa. You can't just petrify anyone that looks at you." Enma stated.

"But I do have that power. It's just not an eye power. Its only a power under the sky element." Tsuna replied.

"I'm the one with the eye power. You have the voice power." Enma corrected.

"Which I don't use a lot." Tsuna retorted.

"A lot you say." Enma teased. Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"They say we're two of the rare element controllers and the youngest to have complete control over our powers. I have complete control over all sky elements and you have complete control over all earth elements. The absolute sky and absolute earth." Tsuna mused.

"No one else is supposed to know that, don't speak of it." Enma warned.

"Why not?" Tsuna asked.

"Because people are searching to kill those of our kind. Remember that story our parents always tell us?"

"The story about the king who gathered the adults and children who had complete control over elements in his kingdom and ordered them to be killed if they didn't swear loyalty to him. A lot of us escaped that purge because of our parents, who smuggled us all out of the kingdom." Tsuna noted.

Enma nodded. "People believe that only one element should be controlled by one person because even being allowed to control an element is rare. We control all elements in our domain and we can perform regular magic, which takes mages years of study, easily. The elements are free so us elementals are used to being free. People will be searching to kill us or control us."

"Then what did we get arrested for if no one here knows that?" Tsuna questioned.

Enma shrugged. "I don't know, we just went along with it."

"Hey guard. Why were we arrested?" Tsuna asked the guard.

"B-because you used m-m-magic sir." The guard Tsuna scared stuttered.

"What's wrong with using magic?" Enma questioned with a frown. Magic wasn't banned in this kingdom last time he heard.

"P-people in this kingdom are afraid of magic." He stated.

"Why? All I did was fix the wheel of a carriage." Tsuna interjected.

"A young cloud elemental terrorized the neighboring town. That was only three days ago and we hear he's on his way here. There are more elementals causing trouble and it looks like they are searching for something."

"Is his name Hibari Kyoya." Enma questioned.

"How do you know that name?" Another guard demanded.

Tsuna sighed. "Ah, they've already started looking for us."

Enma stood up."Then I guess its about time we left."

Tsuna stood also. "Yea I guess it is."

"Wait, what do you mean its about time you left. You're not going anywhere. You have magic blocking chains so you can't leave." Another guard said confidently.

Tsuna waved his hand and the bars of the cell disintegrated along with the magic blocking chains.

The guards stood there in shock.

"B-b-but the m-magic c-c-chains." Guard three stuttered.

"I guess you don't know much of those who control the elements. Magic binding chains cannot stop our connection with the elements. You can stop basic magic spells but the elements act as a part of us. They follow our will." Enma explained as he dusted himself off.

"Tsuna." Enma called out.

Tsuna nodded and turned back to the guards who were now pulling out their weapons. Tsuna let his eyes turn golden and spoke.

"_You will let us leave, won't you?_" He said in alluring husky tone.

The guards nodded dumbly with glazed eyes and dropped their weapons.

"Tsuna, come on let's go. Kyoya should be almost here by now." Enma urged as he created stairs leading outside with his powers under the earth element.

"I know, I know. Who knows how many of our elemental guardians are searching for us." Tsuna replied as he ran up the stairs.

"Well you just decided to take me and leave one day on a traveling trip. You left a note that said 'we're traveling bye.' no other explanation was written. " Enma stated.

"Well they're all too overprotective." Tsuna shrugged as he saddled a horse from the stable they found. He was stealing it of course.

"They grew up with us knowing that people will be searching for you and I specifically to kill or kidnap us." Enma saddled up another horse.

"Well if any of them find us they can join us on our trip." Tsuna got on his horse and waited for Enma to get on his own.

"Then why are you running?" Enma questioned amusedly.

Tsuna laughed as he rode off with Enma following. "I'm not going to make it easy for them."

In this world there are Elementals, Mages, and non magical. Non magical are all people who do not have magical powers. Mages are those who have magical powers and use spells and potions to use their powers. Elementals are those, who from birth, could bend the elements to their will. Elementals powers are under two domains. The sky and the earth. Under the sky domain there is sky, rain, storm, mist, cloud, lightning, and sun elements. Under the earth domain is the earth, desert, glacier, mountain, swamp, forest, and wind. The powers of elementals are not magic since the very elements bend to their will only. Sawada Tsunayoshi and Enma Kozato are two rare elementals who control all elements in their domain. And right now they're on a trip to see the world.

**A/N: As you all can also see I made up an element under the earth because it wasn't clarified in the manga but it did say it could cause cuts to appear on people. I believe wind could do something like that.**


	15. Prince Au: Amulet

**A/N: So I almost wasn't going to post this one because i didn't get it finished before 12 but i did post it so It's ok. Thank you for the reviews. I waas sad because my favorite teacher went on leave for the rest of the semester so all those reviews made me so happy. I am in college so I should be studying. around finals week I won't be able to post everyday so that's when my break for that story will be. I'll most likely give you all a warning in advance. I really like writing all these stories. I have two other AU's in mind and any other universe you would like to see Enma an Tsuna in you should tell me. If you like one of the universes I'll continue writing in it.**

Ch 15

**Age 10**

Prince AU

"Prince Tsunayoshi and Prince Enma have disappeared again." A knight announced nervously to Queen Nana and King Iemitsu of Vongola kingdom and King Makoto of Shimon kingdom.

"I'm sorry for my sons actions." King Makoto apologized.

"No. I'm sure it was my son." King Iemitsu sighed.

"What should we do Your Highness?" The knight spoke up.

"Find them." Iemitsu ordered.

"Yes, Your Highness." He saluted.

*****.*** Line Break ***.*****

"Tsuna, you shouldn't keep leaving like that." Enma scolded. They both had already slipped out of the castle and were in one of the lower villages not to far from the castle.

"But you also came with me." Tsuna smiled.

Enma huffed. "Someone has to make sure you don't get in too much trouble."

"You being here is good enough protection." Both of them have been trained to fight since they could walk. The Shimon and Vongola kingdom are close so those two were raised almost as brothers.

"You'll get the guards in trouble." Enma tried to reason. Him and Tsuna were stealthily sneaking through the courtyard. Hiding behind carts, corners, doors, and anything else that blocked them from the guards view.

"They don't let me have fun. And I wanted to go out into town without being recognized. That's why we're not wearing clothes fit for princes. We didn't get far last time because we didn't change our clothes." Tsuna tugged the sleeve of of the clothes he saw village kids wear, dark colors of brown and green. Enma was dressed in the same thing but in dark red and black.

"What are we doing this time?" Enma questioned.

"Hmm. Maybe to the maybe to the market, or a tavern."

"Tsuna we're too young to go to the tavern." Enma reminded him.

"But I'm a prince." Tsuna replied innocently with a cute head tilt.

"A prince in disguise, and this disguise isn't going to cover us if you don't act as a commoner." Enma argued.

"I know, I know. The market it is." Tsuna agreed as he and Enma both pulled their hoods on to hide their hair color and face as they stepped in the bustling market.

"So what is the real reason for going to the market? You usually won't leave castle grounds unless your brother is coming along." Enma asked after browsing through a few stands.

"Oh you realized." Tsuna teased.

"We grew up together, I know a lot about you." Enma smiled.

Tsuna hummed. "Well Giotto's birthday is coming up in a while so I wanted to get him something as a surprise."

"So you decided to do it while he was on a hunting trip with his guardians and my brother." Enma noted.

"This is not going to be a long trip but…" Tsuna trailed off.

"We're going to be out here until you find something perfect." Enma concluded.

"Yeup, you are correct." Tsuna laughed. He observed a beautiful amulet that had an orange gem, the color of the sky at sunset, in the middle with silver leaves covering it and an identical one with an earth colored gem. The young man with white hair selling it said it had a special ability.

Enma eyed the amulet with interest and picked it up to observe it closer the same time Tsuna did. "Lets go to Haru's place then. She makes the best items."

Tsuna and Enma dropped the amulet in surprise when it started glowing. "I completely forgot that Haru made things. But before that, I would like to buy these two amulets sir. For me and my friend. How much does it cost?" Tsuna asked.

"Its free of charge for you two. I would be honored to have you two wear something of my creation." The man smiled mysteriously.

"Oh no we can't, these are too beautiful. They must be worth a lot." Tsuna protested.

"Just take them, no arguing. Plus they chose you two. They would be of no use to anyone else now. Just promise me that you will use the power within them for good. When darkness falls upon this world, these amulets are the only thing that can save it." The man said ominously.

"We promise." Both boys said at the same time.

"Good, now take these." The man handed Tsuna a box with seven amulets and Enma got one with six. All of them were in different colors except two of those in Tsuna's box which were indigo.

"Give these amulets to whoever reacts with them. They will aid you on your journey to save this world."

"We really can't take this now. Its too much you're giving for free." Enma protested.

"The amulet that leads each set have reacted with you two. It is not my place to give them out. That is your job now."

"What is your name then?" Tsuna asked.

"It's Kawahira."

A week later darkness fell upon the world in the form of thousands of demons, along with the strongest demon lords, the Arcobaleno.


	16. Ma-kun meets Tsu-kun

**A/N: I'm sorry for not posting these few days. I was so tired that I just didn't feel like writing. After a nice relaxing weekend i found my motivation again. Thank you ****_beulah2013_**** for the AU ideas and thank you ****_flamelily274_**** for the suggestion about Reborn. **_**Wolf of the Nightly Moon, **_**It sounds like a good idea to make the Magic AU (Elementals) a full story but i don't think i would get around to doing it so if you want to write a story on this you can. Thank you everyone for the reviews and follows and I hope you like this chapter because i really wan't sure what to write half of the time.**

**Age 4**

Ma-kun meets Tsu-kun

"Enma, our new neighbors are coming over to greet us." Makoto explained to his son.

"Does the neighbour have anyone I can play with?" Enma asked shyly.

"I believe she told me she has a son your age."

"Really?" Enma exclaimed happily.

***Ding Dong***

"That's them."

Enma trailed behind his father as he went to open the door.

The door opened to reveal a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes holding a plastic bag that had the delicious scent of food coming from it. Hiding behind her legs was a small cute boy with brown gravity defying hair and caramel brown eyes. Those eyes were staring straight at Enma.

"Hello Sawada-san, thank you for bringing food. And who's this little one behind you?"

Tsuna hid further behind his mothers leg when Makotos eyed landed on him.

"This is Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna as he likes to be called. He's a little bit shy." Nana explained.

"There's no need to be afraid Tsunayoshi, I have a son your age." Makoto said gently as he gestured towards Enma.

Tsuna's eyes locked on Enma's once again.

"Why don't you two go out back to play while me and Sawada-san talk."

Nana giggled. "Call me Nana, Kozato-san."

"Then you can call me Makoto, Nana. I'll call you two when its time for dinner." He smiled.

Tsuna shyly followed Enma to the yard.

Enma turned to look at Tsuna. "So what do you want to play?" Now that he was closer to the kid he could see flecks of orange in his eyes

"Tsu-kun doesn't know your name." Tsuna whispered shyly.

"My name is Enma Kozato." Enma stated.

"Ok then Ma-kun, Tsu-kun wants to..." Tsuna trailed off.

***meow***

"Tsu-kun wants to go with neko-chan." He exclaimed excitedly as he pointed at the black and white cat on the fence.

"Why?"

Tsuna giggled. "It's fun so let's go."

Tsuna grabbed Enma's hand and dragged him after the cat. The cat ran along the fence to the front of the house. Tsuna opened the side gate leading to the front of the house and followed the cat with Enma following behind him.

"How long are we going to follow the cat, Tsu-kun?"

"Tsu-kun doesn't know." Tsuna shrugged.

They turned a corner and couldn't find the cat.

"Tsu-kun, where did the cat go?" Enma questioned.

Tsuna stopped to think. His palm was cradling his chin, his eyes were closed and his mouth was twisted into a slight pout. He pointed left. "Neko-chan is that way."

"How do you know that?"

"Tsu-kun had a feeling~" Tsuna sang as he pulled Enma around the corner where they bumped into a man. The man wore a black suit and had black hair and green eyes. To Enma he looked like one of the people from where he used to live, Italy.

"You little boys look lost. Let me take you home." The man said in a gravelly voice. Enma didn't like how he said those words.

"Hmm? Tsu-kun knows where Tsu-kun is going and mama told Tsu-kun not to accept help from strangers." Tsuna replied.

"I'm not a stranger, I'm Louis, I know your father. Come I have a car." He pointed to the white van next to him.

"Tsu-kun doesn't have a 'father' and you give Tsu-kun a bad feeling so Tsu-kun doesn't like you." Tsuna stated innocently.

"_Hurry up and take the kid. We don't have much time." _A voice called from the car in Italian.

"_I Know. I guess I have to take both of them. The young Lion will be under our mercy when he sees we have his son." _Louis replied to the voice.

Enma was from Italy so he understood the language and could see the danger they both were in. The man reached out for both Tsuna and Enma so Enma grabbed Tsuna and ran.

"But what about neko-chan, Ma-kun?" Tsuna called out as they ran back to the house because they didn't go far in the first place.

Enma waited till they were safely in back in the backyard before he spoke. "Tsuna-" Tsuna froze at hearing his name. "-No we are not going to follow the cat. A bad man almost took us."

Tsuna tiltied his head and pouted. "Tsu-kun didn't know that."

Enma was amazed how Tsuna didn't even know what was going to happen.

Enma realized that day that Tsuna had no one to tell him that his ideas were stupid and would get him hurt one day. He realized Tsuna needed someone to not only protect him from harm but to protect him from himself.

"Tsuna, I'm going to stick by you no matter what, Okay? Someone has to protect you and that will be me." Enma promised.

"Does that mean we're friends?" Tsuna whispered shyly. He never had a friend before.

"Of course. Friends for life." Enma held out his pinky.

Tsuna gave a bright smile and intertwined his pinky with Enma's own.

"Friends for life."


	17. I found a kid part 2

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for a week and some days. Since i procrastinated so much I had to write two research essays in a that week along with making a book. On the weekend I was sick and today is the first day I'm feeling well enough to write. I'll try to get in enough chapters as I can this week because the week after next is finals and I won't be able to write. This is part two of the four or five part story this will probably be. Next chapter is another AU. Thank you to all my reviewers and to those who still reviewed even when I didn't post the next day. **

Ch 17

**Age 10**

I found a kid part 2

"Tsuna, we're on a trip to take a kid back home so tell me, why did you pick up another one?" Enma groaned.

"He looked scared." Tsuna pouted.

"People are chasing us now!" Enma exclaimed.

"I couldn't just leave him there." Tsuna argued as he pedaled faster with the kid sitting behind him. The kid had blond hair the color of sand and brown eyes. He was wearing a black and white scarf and held a large red book that was almost bigger than him. His name is Fuuta De La Stella and he's five the same age as Yuni who was sitting on Enma's bike.

Enma sighed as they sped around a corner. "No, of course you couldn't."

They biked into an alley and hid behind some garbage cans as they waited for the people running after them to pass.

"So Futta, do you have anywhere you need to be taken?" Tsuna whispered.

Futta shook his head.

"Then I guess we're keeping him Ma-kun." Tsuna smiled.

"He's not a stray. You can't just decide to keep him." Enma scolded.

"Ehhh? Why not?" Tsuna whined.

"We just went over this with Yuni. Little kids aren't pets." Enma groaned.

"Futta, do you have somewhere to go? Do you have parents? Do you have a guardian?" Tsuna asked the little boy.

Futta shook his head to all of the questions.

"Then I guess we're keeping him." Tsuna declared.

"Tsuna!" Enma exclaimed.

"I mean Mama can adopt him since he has no where to go. Then I can keep him as my little brother." Tsuna corrected.

"You can't make decisions like that without his consent. Futta, would you like to be his little brother?" Enma offered.

Futta smiled. "Yes please." Tsuna gave Futta a hug and held him in his arms.

"See Ma-kun, he wants to be my little brother. Now Mami has a playmate he age."

"Who's Mami?" Yuni piped in. She decided to stay silent and listen to the conversation between the two older boys.

"Mami Is Ma-kun's adorable little sister. Now that I think of it, she also needs a female friend. Alright, I've decided. Yuni, you can be my little sister also. I'll bring Mami to see you sometimes."

"Why are you making plans to bring my little sister places?" Enma scowled.

"Don't worry Ma-kun, You're coming anyways." Tsuna giggled.

"That's not the point Tsuna." Enma huffed.

"Um, I would love to be your little sister." Yuni replied shyly.

Tsuna pulled Yuni into his arms also. "Now I have two adorable younger siblings." He squealed happily.

"Hey I heard a sound in this alley." A voice said.

"Oh yea, we're hiding." Tsuna remembered as he released the two children.

"And we were supposed to be whispering." Enma remarked as he got on his bike and placed Yuni back on the seat behind his own.

"Are they going to catch us?" Futta's voice trembled as he was placed on the back of Tsuna's bike.

Tsuna placed his hand on Futta's head and gave him a reassuring smile even though Tsuna's head was pounding and warned him of the coming danger.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you and Yuni because I claimed you both as my siblings and I won't let anything of mines get hurt." Tsuna reassured.

"Tsuna, let's go." Enma urged.

"Yes Ma-kun." Tsuna replied as both boys zoomed out of the alleyway and pass the four men that were about to walk in.

"Tsuna, Which way does your 'feeling' say we have to go this time?" Enma questioned.

Tsuna laughed as he heard the shouts behind him. "Right. We're turning right this time."

"Tsuna, I really hope you don't pick up anymore kids along the way." Enma pleaded.

"I'll try not to." Tsuna teased.

Enma sighed. He felt like he just jinxed it. If Tsuna felt like picking up another kid Enma really wouldn't be able to stop him.


	18. AU Were-People

**A/N: This one took a while because I didn't know what animal to make the characters in the story. I got this idea from ****_beulah2013 _****so thank you very much. I was also influenced for this a bit by all the manga I've been reading this week to get some ideas. Since I was reading so many I forgot the name of the one that helped me come up with Ideas for this one. I'm pretty surprised that this story actually got up to 100 reviewers. I really didn't think I would get that much so thank you everyone that reviewed this story. I should do a suggestion from the 100'th reviewer but since that person is a guest I'll take suggestions for writing another story in one of the AU's. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs, and follows, It always makes me so happy. I hope you all enjoy this one.**

Ch 18

**Age 15**

AU Were-people

Tsuna spread out face down on the couch and lazily let his tail sway on the floor. His eyes were closed and his furry ears twitched now and then as they listened to the sounds of the kids playing outside.

He lived in a village of Were-people and he was the leader as well as one of the protectors of the village. He was waiting for Enma to come back from shopping in town with Hayato, Rauji, Hana, and Ken. Their village grew food and made what they could but they couldn't make everything so they had to go into town to get things.

When Tsuna was twelve, all the adults left the village and never came back. To this day no one knows what happened to them but Tsuna always felt that they weren't coming back and his feelings were never wrong.

The children were all left behind and the village was in chaos for a month. Tsuna was as scared as the other children but he saw all the younger ones were terrified and the older ones were confused and always fought with each other. He was scared but everyone was even more afraid so he felt like he had to step up since his ancestors have been leading this village for generations.

All throughout that month he gathered those left in the village and kept them calm. Tsuna sorted everyone into jobs and helped the younger kids learn how to hide their 'Were' features so they could go to school when everything calmed down. By the end of that month everyone looked to him to solve problems and Enma suggested he should just be the leader. No one complained since he was already the leader in everything but name.

Tsuna was a Were-lion, part of the Were-feline group. There were only Were-feline and Were-canine groups. Originally the two groups were enemies but since Were-people were being hunted down because humans feared them, Tsuna's ancestor, Giotto, created this village for all Were-people to live in safely. Were-people that just wandered from place to place came to stay in this village because it accepted anyone.

During Tsuna's years as leader, many adult Were-people only came by to drop off children found in their travels or even leave their own children here. Some Were-people still harbored hostile feelings for the other group but they always wanted the best for their children. There were also some adult Were-people that came but after a few fights with Tsuna where he asserted his dominance over the village, they accepted him as their leader.

The door opened quietly and Tsuna heard giggles coming closer. Tsuna kept his eyes closed and kept himself from laughing as the kids got near him.

He felt them stand in front of them and heard their whispers as they discussed who was going to draw on his face first.

"I want to go first." That was Nosaru a Were-jackal.

"No Lambo-san wants to go first." Lambo a Were-lynx.

"I really don't think we should do this." I-pin a Were-Chinese mountain cat.

"Yet you came along." That was Mami. A Were-red Jaguar like her brother. She sounded close to where Tsuna's tail was and Tsuna almost smiled at the idea he had in mind.

"I agree with I-pin, we shouldn't do this to Tsuna-nii." Futta the Were-Somali cat whispered.

"Tsuna-nii needs some surprises once in a while." Yuni the Were-Arctic gray wolf giggled quietly.

"Hurry up before someone comes." Bluebell a Were-schipperke. Her voice came from near the door. Really. These kids needed to be taught how to be quieter if they're trying to sneak up on someone.

"You should hurry before Tsuna wakes up instead of worrying of the people coming." Fran the Were-Turkish Angora said in his monotone.

Tsuna slowly moved his tail until it brushed against Mami's leg.

"SOMETHING TOUCHED ME." She screamed.

Tsuna started laughing and all the kids closer to him screamed at the sound. Tsuna's ears twitched at the sound.

Tsuna opened his eyes and propped his head on his palm. "Now what should I do with you troublemakers." He chuckled.

The kids ran away while screaming and laughing. Tsuna got up and chased them. They ended up playing a game of hide and go seek tag around the house. Tsuna caught them all even though some fully transformed to try and get away. In the end, they all collapsed on the living room floor and fell asleep.

*****.*** Line Break ***.*****

"Tsuna, we're back." Tsuna heard Enma call out through his haze of sleep. Enma and the rest of the shopping group entered the house and saw Tsuna surrounded by sleeping kids. They had already put everything in the storage house and just came to inform Tsuna they were back.

"Hi Ma-kun. Welcome back everyone." Tsuna yawned.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Enma questioned.

Tsuna rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned again. "I already did my homework."

"Not that work, I meant the paperwork." Enma corrected.

Tsuna laughed sheepishly. "I took a break then the kids wanted to case some trouble. We ended up playing hide and go seek tag and we all fell asleep here."

Enma rolled his eyes and huffed. "You and the kids will catch a cold if you sleep on the floor like that. We'll take them to their rooms." He gestured to those who came with him.

"Ah, I'll help." Tsuna started.

Enma frowned at him. "What you'll be doing is getting back to work." He scolded.

"Don't worry Tsuna-sama, we'll make sure the kids get to their room safely." Hayato reassured.

"He's not entirely worried about them, he just wants an excuse to put off work for longer." Hana stated.

Tsuna laughed. "You got me at that Hana."

"Tsuna go to work." Enma sighed.

"Yes Ma-kun." Tsuna grumbled.

Enma smiled fondly at his best friend. "If you get it all done before midnight I promise to have a race with you."

Tsuna's ears perked up happily. "Really? A long race, fully transformed."

"As long as you want it to be. And what other way is there to have a good race without being fully transformed." Enma agreed.

"Then I should get to work." Tsuna jumped up, fully awake, and ran to his office.

"That promise always works on him." Hana commented.

"It's because he loves to run and running allows him to think things through." Enma replied.

"Yea but, he never accepts that promise if anyone else but you gives it to him." Hayato added.

Enma gave a small smile and his eyes looked like they were staring at something in the past. A very distant memory. "Its because its a promise that holds a special meaning between us."


	19. Children's Day

**A/N: As requested by****_ Natsu Yuuki_**** I wrote a birthday fic for Hibari. I had to do a bit of research to find out something about childrens day like i had to do research last chapter searching for an animal specific to everyone. I like this one but I got it in a few minutes late. I think the next one is an AU and maybe the one after is another AU in the Magic aka Elemental universe. Finals start in a few days so I'll see if I can get in another one before that. Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows. And Thank you all my constant reviewers. I'm almost to ch 20.**

Ch 19

**Age 10**

Children's day

"Ma-kun, Ma-kun, guess what day it is?" Tsuna excitedly whispered.

"Tsuna how did you get in my house?" Enma groaned as he rolled over in his bed.

"Spare key, but don't mind that. Guess what day it is." Tsuna repeated.

"Isn't it children's day." Enma replied sleepily

"Oh it is? I forgot."

"If that's not what you came in here to tell me then get out and let me sleep." Enma put his pillow over his head.

Tsuna jumped on Enma, making him squeak in surprise. "But It's Hibari-senpai's birthday."

"How do you know that? I doubt he would tell anyone when his birthday is."

"I checked his records-"

"Tsuna." Enma warned.

"-That was before you told me to stop stalking him. And he confirmed it when I asked him." Tsuna continued.

"He must really like you if he's telling you anything about himself." Enma nudged Tsuna off of him and sat up next to his friend.

"What are you going to do for his birthday then?"

"Well I know from his records he likes green tea and hamburger steak so we're going to cook."

"I don't think the school puts what food you like record on your record. Tsuna." Enma growled.

Tsuna laughed nervously. "Well I guess I should get back to my house and start cooking. Ma-kun meet me there in twenty minutes." Tsuna got up and ran.

"Tsuna put the spare key back where you found it." Enma called out.

"I will." Tsuna called back.

*****.*** Line Break ***.*****

"I have called you all here today to help me cook." Tsuna announced. He was standing in front of the display that held dolls of famous warriors and heroes. His friends were sitting on the floor in front of him.

"Aren't you the best cook between all of us? How can we help?" Takeshi asked.

Tsuna pouted. "I want to cook with my friends and besides, it's childrens day. We should be together."

"You didn't remember that bit of information until I reminded you." Enma stated.

"Well I need some extra hands in the kitchen. I can't make everything by myself. And I think Hibari-senpai will be happy if we all are involved in making something for his birthday." Tsuna huffed.

"I'm sure Hibari-senpai will be happy if only you made him something." Enma mumbled.

"What was that Ma-kun? Are we continuing from last time?" Tsuna challenged.

"I'll help you Tsuna-sama." Hayato interrupted.

"Thank you Haya-kun. How about you two?" Tsuna questioned.

"Well I don't mind helping out." Takeshi responded.

Tsuna turned to Enma. "Ma-kun?"

Enma srugged. "You already woke me up and got me over here."

Tsuna hopped happily with his hands clasped. "Good now lets get to the kitchen." He crowed in delight.

*****.*** Line Break ***.*****

"Hayato pass me that. No not that the other thing. Thanks." Tsuna poured the last ingredient in the pot for the gravy and mixed it. He then took the cookie dough from the fridge and handed it to Takeshi so he could shape them. Takeshi then handed it over to Enma who put it in the oven.

"Enma the hamburger steak is finished. Can you place it on the plate. Hayato I want you to add the gravy and decorate it with herbs. Make it look nice." Tsuna directed. They learned after an earlier episode that Hayato just shouldn't be near the stove.

"So Hibari-senpai will be over in a few minutes. Enma the table is set, right?"

"Yea it is." Enma confirmed.

"Then Takeshi, place the side dishes and tea on the table. Hayato will put the plate on the table when he finishes decorating the hamburger steak." Tsuna ordered.

Takeshi placed what he was told to put on the table and Hayato placed the hamburger steak on the table shortly after. The bell rang.

"Enma, The cookies should be done by now. I'm going to answer the door." Tsuna called out as he walked to the front door.

Tsuna opened the door and smiled. "You're here right on time senpai. Come in."

"I don't like tardiness." Hibari replied as he stepped in the house and took off his shoes.

"Follow me senpai." Tsuna grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the kitchen.

"What did you call me here for Tsunayoshi?" Hibari sniffed the air. "Something smells good." He didn't complain about Tsuna grabbing his hand because of the good smell which distracted him.

Tsuan giggled. "It's a surprise."

"Happy birthday Hibari-Senpai." Tsuna, Hayato, Enma, and Takeshi exclaimed as Hibari and Tsuna stepped into the dining room where everything was set. Hayato, Enma, and Takeshi were standing in front of the table and they moved out of the way to reveal the beautifully set up table with Hibari's favorite foods set on the table.

Hibari's eyes were widened in surprise and shock. No one really ever celebrated his birthday before. His parents were either not there or his caretakers were too afraid of him. He came to hate his birthday because of this but having these four which claimed him as a friend set this up for him gave him a warm feeling.

Tsuna pulled him to the table and pushed him into the chair. "Now take a bite and tell us how it taste. We all helped make it."

"It was mostly Tsuna who directed us to get what he needed so he could mix everything. He also came up with the idea for this." Enma added.

Hibari glanced at Tsuna then back at the food. He took a bite and an explosion of flavors danced across his tongue. It was the most delicious hamburger steak he's ever had in his life. "Its really good." He praised.

Tsuna, Enma, Takeshi, and Takeshi looked at each other and silently cheered with smiles on their face.

Hibari smiled while he ate his meal. This was the best birthday he's ever had and he would mind celebrating his future birthdays if those four celebrated with him. Or only Tsunayoshi either one was fine.


	20. AU Bakery: I heard it all

**A/N: I'm finally back from my writing break. I really missed writing but this one chapter was giving me trouble I decided to make them a bit older. For anyone who doesn't know, Reborn's real name is Renato Sinclair just so there isn't any thoughts that this 'Renato' is an OC. Dino is 21, Byakuran is 19 and Reborn is 23 those are the ages for this AU. I am so happy for all the reviews I received while I was packing to come back home and doing finials which I am happy to say I passed them all. To any of you who recently graduated, congratulations! So thanks to all of those who reviewed, faved, and followed. I'm still taking suggestions for what story I should write for these two. **

Ch 20

**Age 17**

AU bakery

Tsuna took a deep breath and took in the scent of all the baked treats in his and his best friends bakery. The sign read '**Tra Cielo e Terra.**' It could be read as 'Between Sky and Earth' but it was was commonly read as 'Between Heaven and Earth.'

To many this place was like the heaven that they never get in their everyday lives. To others, it reminded them that they were members of this earth and gave them a reason to live. It wasn't the pastries that did all this- although that was a part- but Tsuna and Enma themselves. If a customer would allow them to, they would listen to the customers problems and give advice if they could. Sometimes people wanted to know that someone actually cared for them and that was what Tsuna and Enma did for people, they made others see that someone cared.

They started this business for fun when they were just thirteen. And it just grew to be a comfortable well known bakery. The thing that got them to be so popular was that they were both very good listeners and they remembered tiny details about their customers that made them keep coming back.

Tsuna looked up when he heard the bell over the door ring.

"Welcome to Tra Cielo e Terra- oh its you Ran-chan." Tsuna exclaimed happily from behind the counter.

Byakuran, or 'Ran-chan' as Tsuna calls him, is a college student and one of the regulars to the bakery. He was one of the customers that came to to the bakery for advice. Tsuna remembered having to talk Byakuran out of taking over the world.

"Hey Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran waved as he settled at his normal table near the window.

Tsuna went over to his table. "So what would you like today Ran-chan?"

"I want the strawberry cake with the marshmallow filling you made for me last time and hot chocolate with marshmallows." He replied.

"Meaning you want a cup full of marshmallows with a little bit of hot chocolate poured over it." Hayato said as he walked in the bakery, the door chiming behind him. Hayato started working for the bakery four months after it opened. He was one of the customers that they helped with a problem and he ended up becoming friends with them and asking for a job.

"Good morning Hayato." Tsuna greeted.

"Good morning Tsuna-san."

"Takeshi, Fuuta, Mami, and Lambo are in the back. I-pin is with her martial arts teacher getting ready for a competition so she'll be late today. I think they should be just about finished washing the dishes. We have a birthday cake order. The cake is already made, I just need you to decorate it. Have Takeshi help you out."

"Is there a picture of how it should look in the back?"

"The customer didn't include a picture but, I asked Mukuro to draw a diagram from the instructions the customer gave. I left the instructions there also."

"I don't need the instructions. I trust his diagram of how the cake should look." Hayato replied as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Sure Hayato." Tsuna chuckled. Tsuna still remembered when Hayato didn't trust what Mukuro drew and would spend hours trying to decipher a customer's order only to find out that Mukuro's diagram was always correct. After the 'incident' Hayato and Mukuro started working together on the cakes. It made decorating go faster when Hayato didn't have to sit and decipher instructions. For how smart Hayato was. he wasn't good at talking to people. Mukuro knew what questions to ask to get all the information he needed for the cake.

"Ran-chan, I'll be right back with your order." Tsuna informed Byakuran. Tsuna walked over to the counter where Enma was and handed him the order.

"Byakuran seems to really like this cake." Enma commented as he placed the cake on a plate and went to make the hot chocolate.

"College is hard work and Ran-chan is taking summer courses, he probably needs something to help him relax and that's what sweets do for him. We're entering college this year when vacation is over so we have to start looking through all of our schedules to see who can work at what time."

"Mukuro said he chose night classes for next semester along with his sister so those two will be available to open up shop." Enma replied.

Tsuna hummed. "I know our siblings are available after school but who can be there with them? I can't leave the kids in charge of the shop."

"Ryohei has all morning classes so he'll be there in the afternoon." Enma offered. He handed Tsuna the order.

Tsuna huffed. "But he's the one that does delivery so we need someone else. How about Kyoya?"

"He's usually patrolling at that time. Let's just hope we have free time during the time the kids are here."

Tsuna made a sound of agreement as he walked back to Byakuran.

"Here's your order Ran-chan." Tsuna announced as he placed the cake and drink on the table.

"Thank you Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran sang as he immediately dug into his cake.

Tsuna looked up as the bell over the door chimed signaling the entrance of another customer. A man wearing a black suit and a fedora with a yellow band around it walked in. His hat cast a shadow over his eyes but Tsuna could see the man's curly sideburns and parts of his spiky black hair. He was unfamiliar. Tsuna has never seen this man in all his years of running the bakery. From the parts of his face that were exposed Tsuna guessed he must have been Italian.

Tsuna started to walk up to him when Byakuran grabbed his hand. Tsuna looked back to see Byakuran showing him an unusually serious face.

"Be careful Tsunayoshi." He pleaded in a voice only Tsuna could hear.

Tsuna smiled teasingly. "When am I ever not careful Ran-chan?"

Byakuran raised an eyebrow and Tsuna laughed softly. "I promise to be as careful as I can be."

Byakuran let him go, satisfied with the promise he was given.

Tsuna walked up to the man, who was sitting in a booth by now, and smiled. "Hello, my name is Tsunayoshi and I'll be your server today. Is there anything I can get you?"

The man flicked his fedora up slightly and Tsuna caught a glimpse of obsidian eyes.

"An espresso and a slice of tiramisu." He said in a deep alluring baritone voice.

"Right away sir."

"Call me Renato." The man smirked.

"Okay Renato-san." Tsuna bowed and walked to the counter.

"One slice of tiramisu and I'll make the espresso." Tsuna informed Enma as he walked around the counter to stand behind it. Enma waited until Tsuna was behind the counter before speaking.

"That man looks dangerous." Enma commented.

"Ran-chan wanted me to be careful around him. I didn't have a bad feeling about him so I don't think he's here to cause trouble. He seems lonely to me." Tsuna replied while pulling out the freshly ground espresso beans.

"So you're going to talk to him." Enma placed the slice of tiramisu on the plate as Tsuna started making the espresso.

"Of course I will." Tsuna picked up the finished cup of espresso along with the cake and carried it to the man.

"Here's your order Renato-san." Tsuna announced as he placed everything on the table.

"Thank you. I'd like to ask you something."

"Sure, you can ask anything."

Renato gestured to the chair across from him. "Sit, I'd rather you be comfortable while we talk."

Tsuan sat and the man started talking. "Does someone named 'Dino' come here?"

"Dino? A blond man with brown eyes and a pet turtle?" Renato nodded. "Yes he comes by. Who are you to Dino?"

Renato took a sip of his espresso and Tsuna could see that he was satisfied with the drink even though he didn't show it much. Tsuna could always tell if someone enjoyed what he made. "I'm his former tutor."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why are you searching for him?"

Renato smirked and took a bite of the tiramisu, another look of satisfaction. "I'm not. Who made this cake?"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "I did. Then what are you looking for?"

"Not what, Who. I'm searching for you. I check up on Dino every now and then and he told me a person called 'Tsuna' helped him solve a problem in his company and he said it isn't the first time you helped him. I just wanted to see who this person do know he's the boss of a very successful business. You can have anything you want since he seems so fond of you and sees you as a little brother."

Tsuna scowled. "Dino is a regular customer here and comes by to relax. I try to help him with any problem he has if I can. I don't look for rewards for helping friends."

Renato gave Tsuna a smile and Tsuna felt like he said something right.

"I was just making sure my former student was getting advice from a good person."

"And what conclusion did you come up to?" Tsuna pouted. He was feeling a bit upset that Renato was testing him.

"You're a good person, an amazing barista, a wonderful baker, and exceptionally beautiful." Renato teased in a low husky voice.

Tsuna could tell he was teasing him but he couldn't stop the blush that showed up at Renato's words.

Renato quickly wrote something on a piece of tissue, placed his payment on the table, and stood up. "Here's the money for the food, keep the change, along with my number. Call me if you ever just want to talk. You'll be seeing a lot more of me here." He then left with Tsuna still blushing.

Tsuna picked up the plate, cup, money, and number. He walked over to the counter and silently handed the plate, cup, and money to Enma while tightly clutching the number in his hands.

Enma placed the money in the register and the dishes in the kitchen to be washed then went back to his friend who was still standing there with a faint blush on his face and staring off into space.

"Now tell me what happened."

Tsuna's blush darkened. "He gave me his number and called me beautiful."

"He does know you're a guy right?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure Renato knows I'm a guy. We talked about Dino thinking of me as his little brother. He's Dino's former tutor."

"Isn't Dino's former tutor called Reborn?" Enma questioned.

Tsuna hummed. "I didn't sense that he told me a fake name so Renato must be his real name and the name Reborn is just a name he uses."

"Well you did notice Dino hesitating sometimes when he was about to say his tutor's name before settling with just saying Reborn. I don't think many people know his real name."

"I wonder why he uses the name 'Reborn'?"

"Then you can call him and talk to him until it leads to that question. He's not suspicious since he knows Dino so he can be trusted for a little bit. Just as long as you don't meet him outside of here until you know him better."

"I promise I won't meet him out of here until I know him better." Tsuna repeated.

Enma laughed. "I hope you're looking forward to your supervised dates."

Tsuna shoved Enma playfully. "Hey, Its not a date yet. Maybe he was just joking."

"Well he did say he'll be seeing more of you so I guess its a date."

Tsuna looked at his best friend in slight shock. "How did you hear that? You're all the way over here."

"I didn't hear, Ran-chan did. He texted everything to me." Enma said smugly.

Tsuna looked over to Byakuran who waved while eating a piece of the cake he loved and looking extremely happy.

"You bribed him with free cake didn't you." Tsuna stated in a flat voice.

Enma huffed. "Of course! what else would I have bribed him with?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "How about you don't bribe him."

"Then I wouldn't have gotten to tease you about your date."

Tsuna blushed. "Ma-kun!"

Enma laughed.


	21. I Found a kid Part 3

**A/N: I'm really sorry for taking so long to update I was trying to write something for every fanfiction I have that I didn't really get anything done, All this time did help me come up with some things. Also working a summer job at a law office leaves me tired and for the past few weeks i barely got any time to relax. I'm going to be regretting staying up this late since I have work early in the morning but I really wanted to post. Thanks to all those who review, fav, and follow this story and thanks to all those who still read this story even if I take a long time to post. I usually don't have a schedule for stories but I try to have one for this one. Oh! I've been trying to work on a cover picture for this story but I'm not really good at drawing.**

Ch 21

**Age 10**

I found a kid part 3

"We finally got rid of them. And we found a place to rest, but Tsuna. Tell me, what is that in your hands?" They were all sitting in a booth away from the windows at a cafè. Tsuna was sitting on one side with the new addition and Enma, Yuni, and Fuuta sat on the other side of the table in that order.

"I picked up a cow this time." Tsuna gestured to the said 'cow' to show Enma.

"That's a little boy dressed as a cow."

Tsuna laughed nervously. "No he's a cow, See he moo's."

"Lambo isn't a cow." The little boy scowled.

"Cows don't talk Tsuna." Enma drawled.

"If you moo I promise to buy you what you want." Tsuna whispered to Lambo.

"Really! Then Lambo wants grape candy." Lambo tried to whisper back but it came out in an excited loud voice.

"Shhhh. Yes I'll get you grape candy. Just moo for me."

"Ok." Lambo turned to Enma. "MOOO."

"See, there, he mooed." Tsuna gave Enma a satisfied look.

"Tsuna. You're acting as if I didn't just hear your entire conversation." Enma scolded.

Fuuta and Yuni giggled at their act.

"Ok so he's not a cow but I couldn't just leave him out there. He looked lost!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"You say he looked lost."

"Yes I did."

"Did you even ask him if he was lost?"

Tsuna opened his mouth then closed it and blushed.

Enma sighed and turned to Lambo. "Are you lost Lambo?"

"Lambo isn't lost-" Enma gave Tsuna a pointed look. "Lambo was told by *Damiano to stay in front of a house yesterday when the sun started going down. Lambo ran when a car stopped in front of the house and a man came out looking for Lambo. Damiano didn't really like Lambo."

"Oh." Enma honestly didn't know what to say to a kid that was about to be sold. He looked to Tsuna for help with this. Tsuna replied with a soft smile that said 'I'll handle this' then ruffled Lambo's hair.

"Don't worry Lambo, you can stay with us. We'll protect you. We won't let anything or anyone hurt you."

Lambo looked at him cautiously. "Are you sure I can trust you?"

It was Fuuta who answered for him."You can trust Tsuna and Enma. They saved me and adopted me into their family and right now we're taking Yuni back home from a kidnapping. There's a whole bunch of people after us but Tsuna and Enma are protecting us. I'm sure they can protect you too."

"You two are putting a lot of faith in our abilities." Enma commented.

Yuni beamed at him. "It's because we know you'll try as hard as you can to protect us."

"Of course we will! We protect our siblings and Lambo, you're now my little brother." Tsuna exclaimed while ruffling Lambo's Afro. Lambo leaned into the touch because he couldn't remember a time when anyone was this nice to him and he wanted to soak it up as much as he could.

"Maybe we shouldn't be so lou-" Enma started before being interrupted by shattering glass by their table and gunshots. The rest of the cafè's customers were screaming along with the workers while The five of them at the table jumped out of their seats and onto the floor.

"I guess they already found us." Tsuna sighed as he picked up Lambo and Fuuta while Enma picked up Yuni. They ran to the back door of the cafè and to their bikes

"I'm so glad your 'feeling' told us to put our bikes over here." Enma sounded relieved as he got on his bike and helped Yuni on behind him.

"I'm glad to. Fuuta, can you hold Lambo between me and yourself on the bike?" Tsuna asked as he got on, helped Fuuta up, and handed Lambo to Fuuta.

"Yes Tsuna." Fuuta replied as he helped the three year old sit in-front of him. He held onto Lambo with one hand and the back of Tsuna's shirt with the other.

"Ok so going to the back of the cafè will bring us closer to Yuni's house and away from those chasing us." Tsuna stated as he led the way to the other side of the cafè.

"Is this your 'feeling' speaking?" Enma said in an amused voice.

"Yeup."

"And is your feeling telling you about a next kid coming up in the near future?"

Tsuna laughed as he pedaled faster down the street. "My feeling says 'We'll see.'"

***Damiano comes from the latin word damianus which means "to tame", "to subdue" or "to kill" **


	22. Vampire AU: Hunt the Hunter

**A/N: This is the first vampire anything I've written and I rather like it. This one is written in Enma's pov kind of. This one will also have the guardians and Reborn, just imagine it like the regular timeline but with supernatural everything. I love when Reborn doesn't know things so guess what he won't know about. This one was the one i've been writing the longest because at first I was going to let if just be vampires but then I said why not let every supernatural creature be in this universe. I hurried to post since I wanted to get something in before my birthday (august 2nd) I'm turning 19. I want to write a next one about the elementals so that should be coming soon. Thank you everyone who fav, followed, and reviewed this story, I looove reviews. **

**Before I forget, I think the summary should be changed but I don't know what it should be changed to this also goes for Princess of Namimori and Lunchtime Drama. I will take any summary given to me into consideration since I've always been terrible at summaries. If you think the summaries are fine then tell me, I'm kind of worried about it not properly explaining what my stories are trying to be about.**

**Age 11**

Vampire AU

Enma was thirsty.

He could feel the thirst burning his throat as he walked the streets searching for a stray human that night. He wasn't supposed to go outside alone since he was young but he just wanted some fresh air instead of that stuffy dark house. Enma honestly didn't know why their house was so dark, they were purebloods and purebloods were immune to all those things legends said would kill vampires, except silver, wounds caused by silver took a while to heal. He even went to human school in broad daylight.

Enma sighed. He should probably head home and just grab a blood bag out of the freezer and warm it up. He wrinkled his nose. He really didn't like those, he liked fresh blood more.

As young as he was he could only feed on children. Not because that was what young vampires did but because he was too short to reach the neck of an adult and biting any appendage on someone taller than him would get him injured as the person tried to shake him off. It was better if he just went after someone his age or height.

He sniffed the air searching for at least one human in this area. The sun was down but it was only a little bit after eight, some kids should still be out.

He sniffed again and caught a scent that made him freeze.

Fresh blood. And it was a scent he's never encountered before. Sweet, warm, powerful.

The blood was calling to him and making the thirst worse. It turned the burning feeling to that of someone clawing at his throat. It was hard for him to think on anything but the source of the blood and just taking every last drop of it for himse-

Enma shook his head vigorously to clear it from the haze of bloodlust slowly drifting over him. His family never killed humans and if they did it was only in self defense. Enma didn't want to lose control on his first time hunting alone. He wanted to show his father that he could hunt by himself and he wouldn't get them discovered. Killing a human would be one way to show his father that Enma should never be let out of his sight.

Enma followed the scent to a was more in control this time. From a few feet away he saw a familiar figure sitting on the floor and holding his arm while blood leaked through his fingers.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi from class._ His mind vaguely supplied as the call of the spilled blood became stronger the closer he got. He was now close enough to his classmate, no not classmate, his prey, that he could feel the power running through those veins. His prey started to wrap the wound up and- nononono Enma liked seeing the blood, his prey shouldn't be allowed to hide it from him.

Enma took one step closer and saw his prey tense up. Enma took a next step and his prey's eyes locked on his. Suddenly Enma felt like he was the one being hunted and he shivered. Those eyes were glowing an unearthly bright orange. Enma gulped and hesitantly took another step forward, the more primal part of him that momentarily took over was long gone now but he was still thirsty.

Enma took one more step and was not prepared when his prey narrowed his glowing eyes and lunged at him with a silver dagger. Enma jumped back but still managed to get grazed by the dagger making small beads of blood well up from the new wound on his left thigh. Enma hissed in pain. Tsuna was fast! He never showed this athletic prowess in class but then again, Enma didn't show his athletic abilities also.

Tsuna hopped to his feet and thrust the dagger at Enma again this time near his face. Tsuna was open for that one moment where Enma could have bit him, instead, Enma dodged to the right and side kicked Tsuna making him stumble backwards. Enma growled, he caught sight of the symbol carved on the dagger when it came near his face, Tsuna was a hunter.

Enma warily stared at the young hunter across from him, waiting for him to attack again. He remembered studying that symbol and as long as he didn't attack first the hunter would stop attacking. He watched at Tsuna's eyes faded back to the caramel brown he was used to seeing and was relieved when Tsuna just put the dagger back in its sheath and sighed.

"You're not the one I'm looking for."

"What do you mean?" Enma asked hesitantly. Even if vampires were stronger than humans, hunters were trained from before they even started walking to fight vampires.

Tsuna put up his index finger. "Firstly, You didn't try to kill me when I gave you an opening. You show a surprising amount of control for such a young vampire, wait, how old are you?"

"I'm your age and-" Enma wrinkled his nose in distaste. "-I don't kill for blood."

Tsuna put up a second finger. "Second, you were hesitant when you saw the hunter symbol."

"What vampire wouldn't be hesitant when they see the hunter sym- oh you're searching for a newly made vampire."

"Bingo. A new vampire wouldn't know to be weary of a hunter symbol and that you recognized this one shows that you must be a pureblood."

"How do you know I'm a pureblood?" Enma asked curiously.

Tsuna took out the dagger which made Enma step back. Tsuna laughed. "I'm not going to attack you, just look at the symbol."

Enma looked at the symbol that was a triangle inside a circle with a teardrop in the triangle and an arrow going through the teardrop. "What about it?"

"Each hunter clan symbol is different and only purebloods study all the clan symbols, even those that aren't active. Other vampires who know other hunter symbols may still attack a kid like me even though I'm a hunter but this symbol isn't really seen a lot since my clan only acts when they're needed. You'll also know not to attack those in my clan since we're trained to instantly fight back. Acting non threatening is the best route."

"Your clan is the one with the extremely harsh training since you also try to help my kind."

Tsuna nodded. "By the way, what clan are you from?"

"Shimon."

Tsuna laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry"

"For what?" Enma tilted his head in curiosity.

"My ancestor, Giotto Vongola, had a blood bond with Shimon Cozart, your ancestor. I'm not supposed to attack the Shimon clan. "

"Aren't you a part of the *Masuyo clan? My ancestors have no blood bond with that clan."

"No that's just my mothers side. My father's side doesn't really know about the work of hunters. There is a diary in my house from Giotto but it's written in the hunters written language. Giotto moved to Japan and changed his last name to Sawada and first name to Ieyasu. He didn't tell his descendants anything about the supernatural or hunters but he passed down his diary and a dagger with the clan symbol, a clam with wings. I'm more used to using the clan symbol from my mother's side so I don't use Giotto's dagger very much. I believe his hunter clan was turned into a mafia group by his cousin and they don't know about supernatural beings either. Or at least that's what I understood from his writings." Tsuna explained.

"You give a lot of information to someone who's supposed to be your enemy."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "My clan is not your enemy nor the enemy of any supernatural being right now. We're neutral until someone starts getting out of hand."

"And until then you do what?"

"We stop stupid newbie hunters from going after every supernatural being who are just trying to live their life and we stop overconfident supernatural creatures from trying to kill entire hunter clans and other supernatural creatures."

"That sounds like hard work." Enma rubbed his throat. He was still thirsty but since Tsuna was a hunter he doubted he would be able to hunt tonight. The few wounds Tsuna gave him were bleeding sluggishly and the loss of blood was making it hard to focus on the conversation.

Tsuna watched the action and frowned slightly. "It is but I like it."

Enma felt his fangs start to elongate. "What do you like about it?"

"I like that I can help, like right now. Do you want blood?"

Enma froze. Everything was screaming at him to say yes, to just take as much blood as he wanted but, he was afraid of how much he wanted that blood specifically. He really liked talking to Tsuna and he honestly didn't want to hurt or kill him by taking too much blood. "No, I'm fine. I'll get something when I get home."

Tsuna huffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid. I'm right here and I'm willing to give you blood."

"I don't want to take too much and if I start I doubt I'll be able to stop." Enma argued.

"Then make a blood bond with me. It stops you from taking too much blood from me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I'm pretty sure it stops you from taking too much blood."

Enma scowled. "Not about that. I meant are you sure you want to make a blood bond with me because you can back out of it. We will be bonded until one of us die."

"Oh that! Yes I'm sure I want to do it. Now give me your hand."

"You're a weird human." Enma smiled wryly as he placed his hand in Tsuna's. Enma hissed in pain as Tsuna made a cut in his palm The silver burned!

"Did you really have to use a silver dagger?" Enma growled but it held no threat, only slight annoyance.

"Yeup." Tsuna grinned as he made a cut in his own palm. Tsuna let the both of their blood fall in a goblet that he pulled out of his bag.

"Why do you even have a goblet? and why didn't you use blood from the wound you gave yourself before."

"Always gotta carry one just in case. Plus, I used sun flame soaked bandages which healed the wound. Hold on, I need to say the words to complete the bond." Tsuna replied.

**"_Protegat nos invicem ligantur providimus animabus nostris._

_Ut senescimus nostra potestate potest fieri maior et fortior nostrum vinculum efficiendum._

_Si Sed longe, let us anteferretur semper invenient._

_Vinculum non facerem irritum usque ad mortem._

_Sanguine qui in venis fluit patitur unum facturi._"

Tsuna spoke in a soft voice but Enma could feel the magic and power that was building up around them already, the cup was even starting to glow a soft orange. It only needed one thing left to complete the ceremony. Tsuna took the first drink from the cup and looked surprised.

"It's sweet!" He exclaimed as he handed it off to Enma who drank the rest of it. As soon as it hit his tongue he could feel the power flow through him. He ignored the taste of his own blood and focused on Tsuna's blood which was addicting. He looked at Tsuna and saw that his eyes were glowing orange, Enma bet his own eyes were glowing red.

The power came to its peak then it burst, scaring away any animal or demon that came towards the source of power. It left a strange prickling feeling just under their skins that faded quickly.

Tsuna had to take a few calming breaths before he spoke. His hands were still shaking from the power of the ceremony. "Now you can safely take blood from me." He gave a small shaky smile.

Enma didn't waste time and just grabbed Tsuna's wrist and bit in. He didn't go for the neck since they were just getting to know each other and biting the neck would be awkward. Going for the jugular would be left for when they were older and were more comfortable with each other, otherwise it was left for one time victims whose memory would be wiped right after.

Enma felt an invisible hand pull him back even though he wanted more of that delicious blood. He removed his fangs from Tsuna's wrist and Tsuna immediately wrapped his still bleeding palm with sun bandages.

"My hand was already bleeding, did you absolutely have to bite." Tsuna grumbled.

"Sorry, habit." Enma replied as he licked his lips hoping to get even one last drop.

"Well, we'll work on it. I'm going home. As you were drinking I got a text that said the newbie is being taught so I'm free for the night, I'm going to sleep. I also wrote my number on your hand, you really need to pay more attention. Ciao." Tsuna waved as he walked out the park.

As Tsuna walked away, Enma smiled. This is going to be a great friendship.

****

***Benefit the world**

All google translate since i only had latin for one school year and only once a week.

**_Let us protect each other, for our lives are tied._

_As we grow older let our power become greater and our bond stronger._

_If we are far apart, let us always find each other._

_Let the bond never break until our death._

_Allow the blood that flows within our veins to become one._


	23. Au Magic (Elemental): Curses and cures

**A/N: Just a little something in the elemental universe since I love dragons. I'm starting school this week but i realized I get more fics written with the pressure of school annoying me. Thank you for all the reviews, fav's, and follows. I think the next one will be back in the original universe. **

**Which Au should I continue writing in?**

Ch 23

**Age 12**

Magic AU

Tsuna stood in front of the cave with his hands on his hips and hummed happily. The sun was just beginning to rise and it cast a beautiful mix of purple, red, blue, and orange over the river that was near the cave they were standing in front of.

"When you're on a traveling trip like this you have to see a dragon."

"We really did not need to see a dragon on this trip." Enma sighed. They were hunting rumors for almost a month trying to find where the sun dragon lived. The trail of gossip led them to a cave near a river.

"But you agree it will be a great experience."

"It will." Enma agreed.

"So we're here to see the sun Dragon. Do you think we should call out first?" Tsuna mused as he stepped closer to the cave.

"Maybe we shouldn't, it's really early. We might upset him. The gossiping villagers say he only comes out at night so he should be asleep right now."

"Isn't he a sun dragon? Why is he only up at night?"

Enma shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't like the sunlight. Not everyone has the same personality as the element they control."

"Our friends do."

"Our friends don't count."

Tsuna huffed and rolled his eyes but otherwise agreed. "Let's just walk in now."

"Wait, what if it's trapped?" Enma argued.

"Why would a dragon need traps? Its a dragon."

"It's always best to be cautious. You can't be aware of everything, especially while you sleep."

"So we just need to check for traps then. What should I do then?"

Enma sighed. "Don't bring up a stupid idea like flooding the cave, that's someone's home."

Tsuna visibly deflated.

"You were actually thinking of flooding the cave!" Enma exclaimed incredulously.

Tsuna pouted. "Well yea but I guess I'll just have to think of something else now."

"What are you two doing?" An amused voice said from behind them. Enma and Tsuna both jumped at the voice. They turned to see a tall man wearing black pants, a yellow tunic, and black shoes. His hair was black and spiky while his eyes were obsidion.

"Exploring." Tsuna replied after getting over his small shock.

"Are you looking for the dragon that is rumored to live here?" The man asked.

Tsuna and Enma nodded.

The man's eyes reflected something dangerous along with annoyance, anger, and disappointment.

"What did you come to demand the dragon? For riches? Wisdom? Someone's death? Or maybe you came to imprison or slay the dragon? I hear sun dragon scales make great medicine. Are you here for that?" The man sounded angry and a scowl was on his face.

Enma and Tsuna were starting to get upset at those words.

"We are here for none of those things, we just came to see the dragon." Enma reflected the man's scowl back at him.

Tsuna was also scowling. "Elemental's are free and no one should demand something of us just because we have these powers. We aren't anyone's to command."

The man looked surprised and Tsuna was elbowed by Enma.

"What Ma-kun? He needs to know that an elemental can't be chained down by anyone."

"Not that, the speech was good but you do realize you just revealed we're elemental's to an unknown." Enma replied sounding worried.

"Oh."

"Oh indeed. Tell me, are you really here only to see the dragon and not demand anything?"

"We are only here to see the dragon." Enma answered.

The man looked relieved.

"Why do you listen to our words only when it was revealed that we are elemental's?" Enma questioned.

"Elemental's can be trusted more than non-elemental's with the safety of other elemental's. You two also look like very honest children."

"Honest, yea. Tell that to the caravan we robbed a few days ago." Tsuna mumbled to Enma.

"Hush." Enma whispered back.

The man was looking at them with an amused expression.

"Why are you here sir?" Tsuna questioned.

"Call me Reborn. I'm just out stretching my legs. Also if you two are still looking for the dragon he won't be seen until sunset. You two are welcome to come with me to the nearby village. I need to get some supplies."

Tsuna looked at the cave with worry and Enma looked at Reborn with .

"I assure you the dragon will be here by the time we get back. He Isn't even in now anyways."

"He's telling the truth Ma-kun. There's no one in the cave right now." Tsuna confirmed.

Enma sighed. "Then I guess we'll accompany you to get your supplies."

Reborn smirked. "Then follow me."

They followed him down the mountain and to the village where they followed Reborn around as he brought things and greeted people. The one thing they found strange was how everyone called him Renato instead of Reborn.

"Hey Renato, would you like some meat? It was just cut." The butcher called out.

"I'll take some on my way back." Reborn replied with a smile.

"His smile is fake." Tsuna whispered to Enma.

"It looks so real." Enma commented.

"Good morning Renato, here's some bread and some extra for the little ones with you." The baker lady placed a bag of bread in Reborn's hand.

"Thank you. You're very kind." Reborn handed the bag to Tsuna to hold who just scowled and took out a piece of bread for him and Enma.

"Renato I have those herbs you were looking for. I'll give you a discount since you're a valuable customer." A man at a stall with fresh and dried herbs whispered conspiratorially.

Reborn gave a small smirk. "Good. I was hoping you had it." He handed over some money then handed the paper bag to Enma.

"What is it?" Tsuna whispered.

Enma made to open the bag.

"Don't open it." Reborn said without turning turning to see what they were doing.

Enma hastily closed the bag.

Where to next?" Enma asked as he held the bag out of Tsuna's reach. His best friend is really curious about those herbs.

Reborn looked up to the sky. The sun was high in the sky. "Let's go back to the cave."

On their way back they picked up the meat the butcher offered and some fresh fruits and vegetables.

At the cave Reborn cooked them all some meat stew. Tsuna didn't hesitate to start eating and Enma quickly followed after seeing Tsuna take the first bite.

"Thank you for the meal. It was delicious." Enma complemented.

"Thanks for the meal Reborn." Tsuna smiled.

"You're welcome. It was the herbs that made it taste better. So tell me, how long have you two been traveling?"

"A year?" Tsuna said uncertainly.

"A year." Enma confirmed.

"By yourselves?" Reborn sounded impressed.

"Well our friends came and traveled with us for some time before we convinced them to leave and find us later but most of this trip we made on our own." Tsuna explained.

"Tell me what you did and saw in your travels."

Enma and Tsuna were happy to talk about their experience. They got to telling Reborn about half of their year before Tsuna noticed the sun was setting.

The cave was huge and Tsuna could see how it could hold a dragon. There was some things that looked very valuable and other things that didn't look as important but probably had sentimental value. Tsuna saw some gold coins pushed in a corner along with some treasure chest and a few magical items.

Tsuna was amazed with how the setting sun hit the cave. There was something on the cave walls that reflected light so it was spread all over the cave and encased them in the many colors of sunset.

"The sunset is so beautiful here." Tsuna said in awe.

"Is the dragon coming back now?" Enma asked calmly trying to hide the excitement he felt. He didn't succeed since Reborn could see how bright his eyes were which showed his excitement and eagerness.

Tsuna turned around at the question and his eyes were just as eager as Enma's.

Reborn smirked. "Yes he is." Then he let out a laugh as the two boys gawked as Reborn started to glow and shift and grow until his head almost touched the top of the cave. The glow slowly faded and revealed a dragon. He had shiny black and yellow scales with the yellow in rings around his tail and legs. The yellow showed what element he controlled, which was the sun element. His eyes were black and the pupils were slit but they would glow yellow when he used his sun element. He had a pair of horns that curled back and down as if to mimic his curly sideburns. His wings were folded so he could fit comfortably inside the cave. Sharp teeth, sharp claws, and very, very tall. Overall he looked extremely intimidating.

"**I am the dragon Reborn. What is it that you seek?" **He spoke in a deep rumbling voice, deeper than his human voice, and it echoed around the cave.

Enma scowled. Dragon or not he would not have anyone questioning their intentions, no matter how questionable they may get. "We have told you already, we seek nothing."

"We only came to look. We really wanted to know how a dragon looks like." Tsuna added, still in awe of the first dragon he's ever seen.

"**And do I meet your expectations?**" Reborn asked curiously.

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

Reborn chuckled and sat with his legs and forearm folded under him so his head was level to the two boys when he leaned down.

"Do.. do dragons normally turn into humans and back to dragons at sunset?" Enma questioned.

"**No. It just happens to me and six other acquaintances of mines. The seventh only changes on a new moon."**

"How did this happen?" Tsuna asked.

"**A human we respected and were fond of was murdered for consorting with dragons. We terrorized that village for seven nights and days until a witch who was powerful in the human standard came and cursed us. We could turn into humans before that but now we can't control the transformation. She was trying to curse us to be human for the rest of eternity but her power was only strong enough to half curse us. The curse can only be dispelled if we experience human love. She said something about family love and romantic love but I didn't get to hear more since Fon ripped her head off. He's a pretty scary guy when he gets upset**."

"Ma-kun, I guess we have one goal for this trip now." Tsuna grinned at his best friend.

Enma grinned back. "Find a way to break the curse."

Reborn chuckled again. "**And how exactly will you two acheive that?"**

Tsuna hopped up excitedly. "Through family love. Reborn, meet your two sons. I hope you grow fond of us. We are going to find the other dragons and hope they come to like us also."

Reborn threw back his head and laughed. He was already warming up to these two. He got up and went over to his hoard. He pulled out something and threw it at the two boys.

Enma caught both of them since he knew Tsuna would miss and drop it. He opened his hand and revealed two rings one of which he handed to Tsuna. The ring had a fire opal and the inside looked as if it had a small yellow flame that was alive.

"What do we do with this?" Enma questioned. He had never seen a ring like this before and the more he observed it the more he realized that the flame inside is alive. Flame items are extremely rare.

"**Keep that ring safe. It will allow me to find your location if you ever call out for me and will allow you to teleport back here at any time."**

"Thank you so much Reborn, you won't regret this. We will make sure to try everything to break the curse." Tsuna promised.

"**Make sure you come back with more stories to tell me."**

"With the trouble Tsuna gets us into, I'm sure we'll have a lot of stories to tell." Enma joked.

"Hey! You got us in trouble also." Tsuna huffed.

"But not as much as you do." Enma replied.

Tsuna rolled his eyes and Reborn laughed at their display.

"**Bye little ones, come back soon."**

"Bye." They both replied and they left to continue their adventure with a new goal in mind.


	24. Meeting Reborn part 1

**A/N: I'm in my second week of sophomore year. I'm loving it here in college and I hope the relaxing atmosphere allows me time to write before i get a job. Even though i'm off campus, the upside is that i have a suite to myself. I hope all of you starting school this year have a great and fun year.**

**I'm back to the regular universe this is just part one of meeting Reborn. I doubt the next part will be directly after this one. There's a story from the magic/elemental au that I've been waning to finish and put up.**

**Age 14**

Tsuna meets Reborn

"Tsu-kun, there's a flyer in the mail for a tutor it says, 'I will raise your child to be the leader of the next generation. I'm young and good looking." Nana told her son at breakfast Monday morning.

Tsuna finished chewing and swallowed before speaking. "Mom, I don't need a tutor plus it sounds like a scam."

"But you can do better and I already called him."

"Mom!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Don't worry all he needs are meals and a place to stay, I don't have to pay him anything. Just try him out first."

Tsuna huffed and turned to his siblings who were still eating. "Ok. What do you three think?"

"You should probably get the tutor Tsuna-nii." Fuuta agreed.

"Get the tutor." I-pin added.

"Even Enma-nii can't help you in math." Lambo finished.

Tsuna pouted at them. "I admit I'm bad at math but i'm not agreeing to the tutor, I'll just try his services out."

Nana giggled. "Now hurry off to school."

"Yes mom." Tsuna gave his mom a hug.

"Hurry up Fuuta,we gotta get to school." Tsuna called out.

"Coming Tsuna-nii, see you later Lambo, I-pin." Fuuta followed Tsuna outside.

Some of Tsuna's friends were already waiting for him. The others he would meet on his way to school.

"Good morning Tsuna. Good morning Fuuta." Takeshi greeted cheerfully.

Hayato rolled his eyes at Takeshi's cheerfulness. "Good morning Tsuna-san. Mornin' Fuuta."

"Hi Takeshi-nii and Hayato-nii. Good morning."

"Good morning Take-kun, Haya-kun. Lets go over to Ma-kun's house now." Tsuna smiled.

The four of them walked over to the house next door where Enma was just coming out the house with Mami, his little sister.

"Mami." Fuuta called out while waving at the other nine year old.

"Hi Fuuta." She replied with a smile. The both stood apart from the older kids to talk. They were in different classes so they had a lot to talk about.

The older kids said their greetings and started to walk the kids to school.

"Mama told me I'm getting a tutor. The person only needs food and a place to stay. It sounds suspicious."

"It is but, if this person can help you then he must be great." Enma smirked.

Tsuna scowled. "He'll be better than you." He huffed childishly.

Hayato rolled his eyes at their arguing. "The tutor does sound suspicious."

"But what am I going to do about him? I told mama I was going to try him out." Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck and looked behind him.

"Try it out and see. You may like this tutor." Takeshi commented.

Tsuna sighed. "I guess I will but first let's drop the kids off and get to school-" Tsuna lowered his voice. "There's someone watching us.

The group walked the kids to nami elementary which was across the street from the middle school.

"Bye. Don't get in trouble." Tsuna waved.

"No promises." They both replied.

"They learned from the best." Tsuna sniffled with fake tears.

"Why do you keep corrupting my sister?" Enma scowled.

"You mean our sister." Tsuna corrected.

"She's not even related to you."

Tsuna gasped. "Family doesn't have to be blood related."

"Which is why, as your older brother, I say we should get to school." Enma smugly pointed out.

"Don't use my words against me." Tsuna grumbled.

"We should really get going. I can see Kyoya glaring at us from here." Takeshi interrupted the argument.

They looked across the street and Kyoya was glaring right at them.

They hurried across the street and to the middle school gates with Hibari glaring at them the entire time.

Tsuna stopped in front of Hibari and his friends stopped with him. "Good morning Kyo-kun." He smiled.

"Omnivore." Hibari greeted.

Tsuna's suddenly turned serious and those around him, including Hibari, instinctively stood straighter.

"Someone has been following us on our way here."

"I'll look into it." Hibari replied.

Tsuna nodded then let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you Kyoya."

"Kufufu~ I see the bird has work to do." Mukuro and Chrome materialized right next to the group.

"Let's head to class now." Tsuna turned around smiled at his friends completely ignoring the fight that was about to happen between Mukuro and Kyoya.. "See you at lunch Kyo-kun, Ro-kun." He called out as he ran off to class with his friends as Hibari glared at Mukuro. He didn't feel like getting in the middle of their fight today. He had a feeling that it was one of the things his mystery stalker wanted to see.

*****.*** Line Break ***.*****

Tsuna really should be paying attention during class but that feeling of someone watching him was distracting him. It wasn't like he was going to pay attention anyways, math just went right over his head.

Him and his friends were just passing notes by way of paper balls and airplanes. The notes were, of course, in Italian.

They learned from their mistakes when in Elementary, 4th grade, they were writing a horror story and the teacher caught them and told then to read it out loud.

Hayato and Tsuna are extremely descriptive in their writing, Takeshi is amazing at sound effects, and Enma did the voices. They even called in Mukuro to make the images. Let's just say most of the class had to go home from being sick and scared while the teacher changed schools.

They got caught again in 5th grade but since it was in italian it turned into this huge dramatic improv play in class when the teacher told them to translate. Good times, good times.

A paper ball hit the side of his head while he was lost in thought.

-_You're paying attention less than usual in class. Is it the mysterious stalker?- _That was Enma's handwriting. Enma had such good aim when it came to throwing things at Tsuna but when it came to sports, he sucked.

Tsuna looked at Enma, who sat in the second row a seat away from the door -far from Tsuna who sat a seat away from the window four rows back- and nodded.

"Sawada, Pay attention!" Their teacher barked out.

"Yes sensei." Enma and Tsuna chorused.

*****.*** Line Break ***.*****

Tsuna felt lighter and more relaxed. Halfway through lunch time the presence of the mysterious stalker disappeared. His friends sensed the change and were more relaxed and less wary over it.

They picked up the kids and headed to Tsuna's house, since they were all going there to study. Hibari followed the group from far behind and Tsuna had Chrome keep an eye on Mukuro so he wouldn't go back there and bother Hibari.

"I wonder where the stalker disappeared to." Tsuna mused.

"Don't worry about that Tsuna, I'm sure Hibari took care of it." Takeshi laughed as he slung his arm around Tsuna's shoulders.

"Yea he probably did." Tsuna replied but he wasn't convinced. That feeling was nagging at him and telling him that Hibari couldn't find the person.

The group of ten -Kyoko and Hana had a group project, Haru was tutoring some kids, and Shoichi was working on one of his home projects- stopped in front of the house and Tsuna reached for the door knob. _Actually, why do this many people come to my house at the same time?_

As soon as Tsuna touched the knob he felt it. The danger. The threat. The person inside his house that was a danger to his and his friends lifestyle. The person inside whose presence brought a threat to his family.

"The mysterious stalker is inside." Tsuna said over his friends chattering. They instantly went silent and waited for Tsuna's next action.

Tsuna opened the door and, to his confusion, he heard laughter. More specifically, his mother's laughter.

He headed to the kitchen with his friends trailing behind him and saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table talking to a baby. He had a yellow pacifier around his neck, a black suit and a black fedora with and orange band. He had curly sideburns and a chameleon on his fedora.

"Oh Tsu-kun, this is your tutor." Nana giggled.

"Ma-kun are you sure this person is as great as you said?" Tsuna had to tease right before his new tutors foot came towards his face.


	25. Elemental Au: It's just practice (Tsuna)

**A/N: I got this one out quicker but it's only part one of this one. It's only Tsuna's side. Thank you for all the Reviews they made me smile so much and see that some of you want the other parts updated also. ****_MisanthropicGoddess,_**** I'm still not sure about making the AU's multi chapter fics. You're tempting me though. **

**Age 11**

Magic AU It's just practice

"Let's see who can get the most money by the end of this day." Tsuna proposed.

"Illegal or legal?" Enma questioned calmly. They were running a bit low on cash.

"Whichever way works. I already know what I'm doing."

"Which is...?" Enma trailed off.

"Singing." Tsuna said excitedly.

"So that means you're using your voice power."

"I'm a great singer without it but, a little bit of magic never hurts." Tsuna gave Enma a sly smile.

"You siren." Enma mumbled.

Tsuna pouted. "I'm not a siren, I'm just part encantado from a few great grandma's ago on mama's side."

"Whatever, just go ahead and sing. I'll set up a fortune teller spot."

Tsuna laughed. "The illegal way it is."

*****.*** Line Break ***.*****

Tsuna stood in front of a large castle. He placed a hat on the floor, stood up, and dusted himself off. He opened his mouth and started to sing. Immediately everyone in the area- those dressed in fancy clothes heading to the castle for a party, knights, commoners, merchants, apprentices and those they work for- all stopped to listen.

_Haru ni saku hana Natsu hirogaru sora yo_

_Kokoro no naka ni Kizamarete kirameku_

_Asa ni furu ame Mado o tozasu hi ni mo_

_Mune ni afureru Hikari wa kumo no ue_

His voice was infused with a little bit of magic which was hard to do sometimes. Too much magic and people would start -he shuddered- touching him.

_Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru_

_Watashi no te to kimi no te o tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

It was especially hard commanding them to do a single thing. He didn't want to make those that didn't have much put in a lot but he wanted a lot from those who had a lot.

_Aki wa mizube ni Fuyu kotsue ni hisomu_

_sekai no oku no Kagiri nai yasashisa_

_yoru ga kuru tabi Inori wo sasage you_

_ashita kuru hi wo Shizuka ni mukae you_

One by one people started to come forward and dropped money in the hat. One person 'accidentally' ran his hand down Tsuna's leg making him grimace. '_I need to add less power in the song so 'that' doesn't happen again. I really need to practice with this power. Ma-kun should make an exception if practicing protects me.'_

_Watashi wo michibiku tooi tooi yobikoeyo_

_hohoemu youni utau youni hibiku kaze no oto_

_yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru_

_watashi no te to kimi no te wo_

_tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

By the end of the song his hat was overflowing with money and someone else was walking up to him with two guards to put more money in.

"That crest looks familiar... Oh no. Is this the capital Vongola kingdom?"

Tsuna was horrified.

Vongola kingdom. The place where Tsuna and Enma were born. The place that has sworn to kill all elementals or force them work for the kingdom.

The old man placed his money in Tsuna's hat.

"Hello young one. I'm Timoteo, the king of Vongola. I'd like you to come sing at my ball, for my sons birthday today. I will be honored if you agree." Timoteo gave a grandfatherly smile and held his hand out for Tsuna to shake.

Tsuna hid his grimace and disgust at shaking hands with the person who gave the order for Tsuna's people to be killed. Who ordered the death of Tsuna's father and took away Tsuna's chance of ever getting to know him.

Tsuna clenched his jaw and hand and relaxed before sliding his hand in Timoteo's. Tsuna gave a small sly smile as he shook the kings hand. "The pleasure is all mines."

*****.*** Line Break ***.*****

**Song**: **Ashita Kuru Hi (From 'Kobato' the anime)**

**Encantado****: There are three elements that best characterize encantados: superior musical ability, their seductiveness and love of sex (often resulting in illegitimate children), and their attraction to parties. Despite the fact that the Encante where they come from is supposed to be a utopia full of wealth and without pain or death, the encantados crave the pleasures and hardships of human societies.**

**Transformation into human form is said to be rare, and usually occurs at night. The encantado will often be seen running from a festa, despite protests from the others for it to stay, and can be seen by pursuers as it hurries to the river and reverts to dolphin form. When it is under human form it wears a hat to hide its blowhole, which does not disappear with the shapeshift.****[1]**

**Besides the ability to shapeshift** **into human form, encantados frequently wield other magical abilities, such as the power to control storms, "enchant" or haunt humans into doing their will or becoming encantados themselves, and inflict n, insanity, and even death. Shamans** **and holy men** **are often needed to intervene and ameliorate the situation, but sometimes the spell is so great that it can not be completely cured.**


	26. Study group (intro) prt 1

**A/N: As a request from ****_AkabaneKazama _****I will be writing in the original universe for a while. I honestly was feeling like writing in the original universe myself. School has just started for some of you so I wish you luck. Thank you for all the fav's, reviews, and follows. I honestly didn't think this story would do so well when I first started and I'm so glad people are still reading it. This one is the first part of a study session between them. I know when I have a study session with friends we always get way off topic and that will happen in the next part. **

**Tell me some things you would like to see in the original universe, maybe a quote i can center a story on, a word, a food, a joke, anything.**

**Also, because of me writing about those two, Enma and Tsuna, so much, I am starting to ship them. They are slowly becoming my otp.**

**Age 10**

Study group

They were all in his living room around the table since his room wasn't big enough to hold a study session for all of the them. Books were scattered on the table and on the floor and everyone was on the floor.

"As you all know we have exams coming up soon. The subjects are; science, math, history, music, and Home EC. As this is not the first time we are holding a study group we all know which subjects we are best at. Right now it will all be book work, then music, and lastly, home ec. All of us may not be in the same class but we can still help each other. So let's get started." Tsuna finished.

"Yes Tsuna." Most of his friends chorused. Hibari only nodded and started on his work and Mukuro just waved his hand before continuing to write an essay he had for homework.

Hibari's best subject is English since he picks up languages easily and Mukuro's own is anything that had to do with writing stories- since he writes the school's plays- and art. It's their last year in elementary school

Takeshi, Ryohei, and Hayato were getting started on their own work. Hayato was explaining what he could to the both of them. Ryohei was in the class above those two, going to his last year in elementary, but Hayato is smart enough to teach him.

Hayato is a genius and he's great at all subjects, except Home EC. For some reason everything he cooks, blows up. His favorite classes are Science and music. Takeshi doesn't do well in school work but his best and favorite subjects are Phys ed and Home EC. Ryohei is horrible at school work but he's the nurse's assistant. His best subjects are; phys ed and the sewing and health part of Home EC.

Tsuna sat next to Enma who was going through his notes.

"Should we do math or history first?" Enma questioned as he put the books for those classes side by side.

"History since it'll go faster." Tsuna said happily. He already had a plan so he could avoid math.

"Math it is." Enma replied as he pushed aside the history book.

"Ma-kun." Tsuna whined.

"No complaining Tsuna, I know you'll find a way to make history go longer, even if you're good at it, just to avoid math." Enma scolded.

Tsuna pouted. "Then why did you even ask me."

"Just to confirm my suspicions. Now we'll start with the beginning of the semester."

Tsuna groaned but still followed along with his best friend.

Enma is great in his classes since he studies hard. His favorite subject is math and his worst subject is anything sport related. Tsuna is good in history, phys ed, and Home EC. He passes most of his classes, not with the highest grade but he passes, and is horrible at math. Even though he's good at memorizing things, when it comes to math, he forgets everything.

Everyone was quiet for now but Tsuna knew that wasn't going to last long.

Tsuna smiled to himself. It wouldn't be a real study group with his friends without the chaos. He just had to wait for it to happen then he would be free of math for a while.

Enma tapped the book with his pencil. "Tsuna pay attention."

"Alright sensei." Tsuna teased.

Enma rolled his eyes. "Be a good student and listen."

"Hai hai."


	27. Meeting Reborn Part 2

**A/N: So i'll be writing in the normal universe. It will still be drabbles so it's going to go back to when they were young. I do love writing them as children. I should get the 'I found a kid' chapter in soon. It may not be the next one but it will be soon. Thank you for all the Reviews, fav's, and follows I always get so excited to see them XD. I love the Au's for this story also and maybe i may make a separate story for a popular AU and i'll go in chronological order. Not now though.**

Meeting Reborn part 2

**Age 14**

Tsuna rubbed his lower jaw where he was kicked. That baby is strong!

They were all seated in his room at the moment and his friends sat very close to him Enma sat on his right, Ryohei, Takeshi, and Hayato sat in a line in front of him while Hibari, Chrome, and Mukuro sat in a line behind him. Tsuna had to call them off from attacking the baby who calls himself Reborn.

Tsuna sighed, the air was so tense and his friends were eyeing at the tutor warily. "So what did you kick me for?"

"Have you never heard of 'don't judge a book by it's cover?'"

Tsuna pouted. "I wasn't judging you, I was just making a comment and replying to an inside joke."

"Fair enough."

"There is no fairness in that. You kicked him for a conversation that you didn't fully understand." Enma frowned.

Tsuna gently nudged Enma with his shoulder. "Don't worry about that Ma-kun, It's over now." Enma scowled at him but otherwise didn't say anything else.

Tsuna turned to Reborn. "So are you good enough in math to teach me?

"I have a degree in it but that's not the reason I came here today. I am Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world. My real purpose is to train you to be the tenth boss of Vongola, the strongest mafia in the world." Reborn finished.

"Well, that took a wild turn." Tsuna commented which broke the shock everyone was feeling started the flood of comments.

"Tsuna this is not the time for that." Enma scolded.

"_The _Reborn." Hayato said in awe.

"That's sounds so EXTREME." Ryohei shouted.

Takeshi laughed. "Haha Tsuna, You're going to be a boss?"

"Herbivores." Hibari scoffed.

"Kufufu~ Does the mafia scare you birdie?" Mukuro taunted.

"Shut up pineapple." Hibari growled.

"I'm pretty sure normal people will be afraid of the mafia." Enma commented.

"None of us are what people would call 'normal'." Tsuna replied.

"Why are you two ever allowed in the same room together?" Chrome sighed, referring to Mukuro and Hibari whom she stopped from reaching over her and trying to strangle each other.

***BANG* **Reborn shot a blank to get them all to stop talking. He found it strange but interesting how everyone, except the two in the middle, quickly got up and stood in fighting position. Enma stared at Reborn with an annoyed expression and Tsuna stared at him with a calculating one.

"Sit everyone. He means no harm for now." Tsuna ordered which his friends immediately listened to.

Tsuna could feel the small glare Hibari shot at the back of his head but he also followed the order.

"Why have I been chosen to be boss? Are there no other eligible candidates?"

"You were chosen because you are part of the bloodline. There were three others. The oldest Enrico, was shot in a fight. The second, Massimo, drowned. The last and favorite, Federico, was reduced to ashes. You are from the direct line of the first boss so you are more eligible than any of them were." Reborn finished.

"Wow, you are making this offer so tempting but I'm afraid I have to refuse." Tsuna drawled sarcastically.

"You will be Decimo. You don't have much of a choice, you're the only one left. People will be coming to kill or kidnap you, Whatever they want to suit their needs they will do it and you have to be strong enough to protect yourself and your family."

"It's not like people haven't tried before." Tsuna replied offhandedly.

"Who tried to kill you before?" Reborn demanded. He didn't receive this information from Iemitsu, infact, the only accurate information he received are the names of Tsuna's friends. He didn't even get much information on them.

Tsuna looked away from Reborn and moved closer to Enma. "It was both of those and it's… not something I want to tell you about."

Enma placed a comforting hand on Tsuna's shoulder and Tsuna gave him a grateful smile.

Tsuna tilted his head at Reborn. "Tell me, is my father a part of Vongola?"

"He's the head of CEDEF, the outside adviser for Vongola."

The calculating look appeared on Tsuna's face. "I see." Tsuna closed his eyes and sighed then he stood up and stretched.

"That's all I feel like dealing with today. Ma-kun, I'm sleeping by your house tonight."

"Sure. You still have some of your clothes by my house." Enma agreed as he stood up also.

"It doesn't matter if my clothes are over there or not, we're the same size. I'll borrow yours." Tsuna laughed as he ran out the door.

"Hey!" Enma chased him with a laugh.

"Haha, are we having a sleepover by Emma's house?" Takeshi got up to follow them.

"Baseball idiot, you weren't invited." Hayato growled.

"Why are you coming also Hayato?" Takeshi laughed.

"Shut up Takeshi." Hayato scowled with a faint blush.

"EXTREME SLEEPOVER." Ryohei shouted as he followed the two out the door.

"Come Chrome, we might as well go to this sleepover as well." Mukuro and Chrome stood up and disappeared in some mist.

Hibari had already left through the window.

"Kyo-chan, is most likely at your house already." Reborn heard Tsuna say.

"How is he even getting in?" Enma sighed.

"The window. It's how I get in your room most of the time." Tsuna chuckled.

After that the voices were too low for even Reborn to hear. He was left there feeling stunned that his student just walked out on him. Training Sawada Tsunayoshi is going to be a challenging experience as well as finding out about his past.


	28. Tsuna's Birthday

**A/N: So I decided to do something for Tsuna's birthday although i'm kind of two days late. I only remembered on the actual day of his birthday. The one after this will be Chrome and after that it will be the fourth part of 'I Found a Kid.' I didn't update as quickly because of studying for classes. I'm loving my new major so far, writing programs is pretty fun and it makes me think, it's why i love math. I'm running out of things to write for the normal universe, can I get some ideas? Thank you to everyone who reviewed and the new fav and follows.**

**The mermaid blade is a real thing, it's kind of cute.**

**Age 12**

Tsuna's birthday

"Happy birthday Tsuna/ Tsunayoshi/ Omnivore!" His friends exclaimed early in the morning.

Tsuna rolled over and groaned. "Why are you all here so early in the morning?"

Enma raised an eyebrow. "Now you know how it feels when you sneak into my room to wake me up at five in the morning on random days. Might I add that you do it for no reason."

Tsuna sat up and gave Enma a sleepy smile. "Doesn't mean I'll stop doing it."

"Alright. Let's go downstairs and wait for the birthday boy to get ready." Enma announced.

Tsuna came downstairs fifteen minutes later to find everyone waiting for him at the kitchen table where his mother had set up a beautiful breakfast. They all ate their fill then moved to the living room.

Takeshi handed his present to Tsuna first. "Here you go."

Hayato scowled. "I was going to give him my present first."

"Haha then you should have been quicker."

Hayato scowled at Takeshi and playfully shoved him then gave Tsuna his gift with a smile.

Tsuna opened Takeshi's own first. It was a beautiful mermaid necklace.

Tsuna let out an awed sound. "This is so beautiful Takeshi."

Takeshi laughed. "It's handy also." He picked up the necklace and showed Tsuna the blade that came from the side of the mermaid.

Tsuna was pleased with the gift.

Enma was stunned that the saner one of their friends gave Tsuna a weapon for his birthday. "Who allowed you to buy that?"

"Pops did. I told him Tsuna needed something to have on him at all times to protect himself."

"I think this is in response to what happened last month. I have a feeling these gifts are going to be the same theme." Enma commented quietly to Tsuna.

"Then these gifts will be interesting." Tsuna replied happily.

Hayato's present was a beautiful ring. It was silver with beautiful intricate designs of lines, leaves, dragons, and skulls. Overall, it didn't look like this ring held a weapon.

"Thank you Hayato. I love it!" Tsuna grinned as he slipped it on his middle finger.

Hayato blushed at the praise. "It's handmade too. Press the skull on the side, it has a special function."

Tsuna pressed the skull and the gem on the ring opened and a needle slid out.

Hayato looked proud of himself. "It's a poison ring. All you have to do is add poison and whenever you're in any type of danger you press the skull and poison the person."

"As long as you don't get any poison I'm fine with it." Enma told Tsuna.

Hibari gave Tsuna a small cloth bag. Tsuna opened it and took out one of the bottles that were inside. It was poison. He took out another bottle and it was an antidote. There were three types of poison in there and an antidote to each.

"This is exactly what I wished would not happen." Tsuna heard Enma mumble.

"Can't have a poison ring without poison." Tsuna chuckled as he nudged Enma who scowled at him.

Ryohei handed Tsuna a knuckleduster.

"For an EXTREME punch." Ryohei exclaimed enthusiastically.

"It's not even subtle anymore." Enma sighed.

"Thank you Ryo-nii." Tsuna smiled.

Mukuro handed Tsuna a box.

"This is from Chrome and I." Mukuro smirked.

"I hope you like it boss." Chrome smiled. Enma still isn't sure why she calls Tsuna boss.

Tsuna opened it and revealed a gun and extra magazines. Enma put his hand on the top of the lid and slowly closed it with an impassive expression. Enma took the box from Tsuna's hands and slid it under the table.

"We will talk about that specific weapon later but now, my gifts."

Enma handed Tsuna a key. "Me and Papa said it was about time you had your own key to our house."

Tsuna gave his best friend a tight hug. "Thank you so much. Now I won't have to climb through your window that much."

"No I had hope that you would completely stop doing that."

"Never."

Enma sighed. "My other gift to you is two free days where I would let you do anything without complaining or stopping you."

"Really? Anything?"

"I don't think I'm emotionally or physically ready for anything you want to do. But yes, anything."

"It's not going to be bad."

"You already have it decided! I'm regretting this decision already." Enma sighed.

"I'm just going to put these presents to good use. See, not bad at all."

"You're going after a yakuza group aren't you." Enma pointed out.

Tsuna laughed. "You know me so well. But not today, today is just for all of us to have fun."

"Beating up yakuza isn't fun for you." Enma questioned sarcastically and instantly regretted what he said.

"You're right, that is a fun activity."

"I really shouldn't have said anything." Enma groaned.

"To the yakuza hideout we go!" Tsuna exclaimed and all his friends, except Enma, were happy to go along.


	29. Mukuro's sister

**A/N: Thank you for all the review's, fav's, and follows. I want to have something in for Halloween but I'm not sure what it should be. Maybe one in the normal universe and one in another AU. I'm sure people who read my other stories would know that I love writing Mukuro and Chrome as siblings.**

**Some good news: If I keep on with this writing track I'll be able to get the next chapter of ****_Princess of Namimori _****in really soon. I'm pretty excited myself to see what's gonna happen there.**

**Age 10**

Mukuro's sister.

"Who is this Mukuro?" Tsuna questioned his friend who didn't back down and stared in his eyes.

Enma and Tsuna were in Kokuyo land to visit Mukuro after their trip to Italy. Mukuro didn't want to go back to Italy so soon after escaping and Tsuna wouldn't make him come either.

Mukuro was standing next to a girl that was around the same age as Tsuna and Enma and has dark blue hair in the same shape as Mukuro's and amethyst eyes.

"She's my sister." Mukuro replied with a smirk.

"Since when did you have a sister?" Enma asked.

"Our father and mother had me, then her. I was taken Estraneo famiglia by our father when I was six and she was four. She lived with our mother who wasn't very kind. After I escaped I spent a lot of time searching for her. I finally found her, that's what counts." Mukuro explained.

"We weren't even gone that long!" Enma exclaimed.

"I don't need a long time to find someone. Especially if I have a connection with her like the one I have with Tsuna." Mukuro replied smugly.

Tsuna scrutinized Mukuro and his supposed sister.

"Did you kidnap her?" He asked.

"Like those three kids you brought back from Italy?" Mukuro retorted.

Tsuna huffed. "I did not kidnap any kids, they came along willingly."

"As did she." Mukuro replied.

Tsuna frowned at Mukuro and looked to Chrome for confirmation.

She quickly glanced at Mukuro then looked at Tsuna with determination in her eyes. She could see that Tsuna was a person her brother accepted and respected and she wanted Tsuna to accept her also.

"I came with Mukuro-oniisan willingly. My mother hated me because my father left so I wouldn't be a part of the Estraneo experiments. She was upset that he took her prized son and left her with a useless daughter. I don't want to be separated from Mukuro-oniisan again. I don't want to go back to my mother."

Tsuna didn't sense any lie from her. He looked at Mukuro and saw that he had a rare warm smile on his face directed at his, now confirmed, sister. His gaze was also protective. It was a look Tsuna rarely caught coming from Mukuro. He would sometimes feel that gaze on himself or see it directed at Ken and Chikusa. Mukuro had recently warmed up to the rest of Tsuna's friends and Tsuna would catch that look on him whenever someone threatened them, it was even directed at Hibari. To see that look so openly on his face, Tsuna knew this was someone Mukuro cared for.

Tsuna suddenly showed a huge smile to the two siblings and grabbed one of Chrome's hands. "Welcome to the family Chrome. As long as you are a part of our family and as long as we call you our own, you won't have to be separated from your brother. I promise."

Enma stepped up next to Tsuna and grabbed her other hand. "Don't worry, we always keep our promises. Welcome to our ever growing and sometimes crazy family." He smiled.

Tears gathered in Chrome's eyes as she returned their smiles. "Thank you so much."

Mukuro placed his hand on Chrome's head and smiled at Tsuna. "Thank's Tsunayoshi."

"Anything for family and, since we have a new addition to our family, you should come over for dinner today." Tsuna suggested.

Mukuro's smile turned into a smirk. "We were already coming for dinner, Mama already knows about Chrome. I brought her to Mama the day I found her since she needs a female influence in her life."

Enma placed his hand on his face and sighed. "Of course Mama knows. Mama knows everything. I don't know how she accepts all the crazy things that goes on around her. Her and Tsuna are exactly alike."

"I'm so proud I'm her son." Tsuna stated happily.

"We'll see you two later." Enma said as he started to leave the room.

"Make sure you bring Ken and Chikusa, Mama likes having them over also." Tsuna added as he followed Enma.

"I will." Mukuro assured. Mukuro had no doubts that Tsuna would accept his sister but seeing how happy she looked at being welcomed into their family made him happy that he chose these people to care about.


	30. I Found a Kid part 4

**A/N: Thank you for all the fave's, follows, and especially the reviews. This is finally chapter thirty and I honestly don't know how long this story will go for. A note, this story is mostly about Tsuna and Enma before they meet Reborn so It will be hard for me to write things with Reborn unless it's an AU. I can do it and I will try since I love Reborn, it will just take a long time. I should find someone I can write stories with to keep my ideas flowing but absolutely none of my friends are in this fandom like I am.**

**Age 10**

I found a kid part 4

"How did you even get a Chinese kid? We're in Italy!" Enma hissed.

"I honestly don't know." Tsuna defended. They were getting closer where Yuni lived. The sun was almost gone from the sky and they were pretty sure they finally lost the people that were chasing them. They were riding along a dirt path when Tsuna suddenly went off the path. Enma followed him just to see him find _another_ kid.

The little girl said something in a Chinese language and got in a fighting stance.

"What did she say?" Enma asked.

"I don't know! Why are you asking me!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"You picked her up so you must know who she is." Enma argued.

"She wants to know who we are." Yuni translated.

"You know what she's saying?" Enma asked.

Yuni nodded. "She's speaking Cantonese."

Enma was impressed with the kids they picked up even though he protested at first. So far Fuuta had a ranking ability that helped them find good places to rest in, Yuni spoke a lot of languages, and Lambo came with weapons.

"Can you translate for us Yuni?" Tsuna asked.

"I can try. It won't be perfect."

"That's fine. It's good that you can speak her language." Enma complemented.

Yuni smiled happily. "What should I say first?"

"Introduce us please and ask for her name." Tsuna asked.

She nodded then turned to the little girl." _Hi, my name is Yuni, this is Futta and Lambo. The higher- no, the taller ones are Enma and Tsuna. What is your name?"_

"_I am I-Pin." _I-pin bowed in greeting. "_Nice to meet you."_

Yuni returned the bow. "_Nice to meet you too."_

Yuni turned to the two boys. "Her name is I-pin."

Tsuna smiled. "That's such a cute name. Ask her if she's lost."

Yuni asked and I-pin replied.

"She said she can't find her master." Yuni translated.

"Then she should just come with us." Tsuna replied nonchalantly.

Enma pursed his lips and looked at Tsuna with narrowed eyes. He then closed his eyes and sighed. "Whatever, I'm not even going to argue about this anymore."

Tsuna pouted. "Ma-kun, it's no fun if you don't argue."

"Oh no. Not another one." Enma said in monotone.

Tsuna huffed. "Not like that. Give me more emotion and argue a bit more."

"Maybe you should tone down the child parade." Enma fake growled in an angry tone.

Tsuna gasped and then sniffled. "I didn't know you felt that way."

Enma threw his hands up let out a frustrated shout and started to rant. "You literally just told me to show more emotion and I know you're faking it. I've known you for years. By now I am used to you picking up kids. I have no arguments anymore-"

"_Why are they arguing?" _I-pin asked Yuni. She was starting to look worried.

"_They're just like that. Don't worry about it, they're safe to go with." _Yuni reassured.

"_Master told me his friends argue." _I-pin replied.

_"What is your master's name?" _

"_Fon." _Yuni looked surprised at I-pin's answer. She didn't expect to hear that name so close to her family home. She didn't think any of the Arcobaleno knew where their sky was.

"I'm starting to feel like we're watching over these two." Fuuta sighed as he handed Lambo the piece of candy Tsuna gave him.

"-But, how have we not been shot yet? Either these people are terrible shots or your luck when it comes to danger is affecting me. I'm not complaining. I'm glad none of us have been shot but a bullet that's heading right between my eyes should not just stop and fall on the floor."

"Oh. You were worried about the bullet stopping?" Tsuna questioned.

Enma groaned and covered his face with his hands. "That's a very big thing to worry about."

"I know about that bullet. It's a thing that happens to the gravity when you feel like you're in danger. I told you about it happening every time I scare you but you didn't believe me." Tsuna mumbled at the end.

"It's hard for me to believe that I can manipulate gravity since I didn't see it myself." Enma argued.

"Let's talk about this when we get home, agreed?" Tsuna held his hand out for Enma to shake.

Enma took the hand. "Agreed."

Tsuna turned to Yuni. "Can you tell I-pin we'll keep her safe until her master finds her."

Yuni nodded then told I-pin. "_We'll keep you safe until your master comes. We're going to my house. If your master is Fon, the Arcobaleno, he should be at my house to see my mother."_

I-pin looked so happy at those words. "_I'll come so I can get to my master."_

"She says she'll come with us."

"That's great. I guess it's about time we continue on our way to your house." Enma stated as he started to get his bike ready.

Everyone got in their positions on the bikes and I-pin ended up riding with Enma and Yuni.

"Just follow this path and we'll be at my house." Yuni said as they finally got back on their original path.

"I hope we can stay on the path this time." Enma teased.

"I-pin is the last kid for a while. That's what my 'feeling' tells me. We'll stay on the path." Tsuna promised.

Enma sighed. "I hope so. We can't carry anymore kids."


	31. Were-creature au: Raven

_**AN:**_** I haven't written in so long so I have to go over the personality of all my characters. I was gone from the fandom for a while and went through my other fandom's for a while. Reading all the the stories in this fandom and getting comments made me really want to write again. I can't promise that I'll update every night like I used to but' I will update frequently. **

**I need some ideas so I know what to write next. Being gone so ling has made me forget a lot in this world.**

_"Were-person speech"_

"Normal speech"

**Age 9**

Tsuna's teeth were bared in anger at the two men who caught him and Enma. They only wanted to take a short run out in the forest, They didn't know there were people nearby.

Tsuna was half transformed; his ears were out, his tail was lashing in response to his emotions, his nails were sharpened, and his eyes were orange instead of their human shade of brown. Enma was laying on the floor unconscious in his fully transformed state. He was shot by one of the men's metal weapons and fell asleep. Tsuna could tell he was alive by his breathing but, he wouldn't wake up no matter how many times Tsuna called out to him.

He was trying to get the lock off the cage but it was useless. Even his enhanced strength when half transformed couldn't help him get the lock off. These are people that know of and capture were-people for a living. The adults in his village always warned the kids about people like this.

The boss of the two has dark brown hair with greying parts and blue eyes. Tsuna decided this one should be Blue. The other one has black hair and green eyes. He is the shorter one of the two. Tsuna decided to call him Green.

"Boss! We caught a lion and a red jaguar." Green sounded awed.

"It's rare to find young were-people. I'm sure they'll catch a high price when we sell them, especially the lion. Lions lead that village. I searched a long time to find a hint of the Were-people village that is famous among their kind. There should be more were-people nearby. " Blue smirked.

Tsuna was scared, really scared, but once they started talking about his village, he got angry. They were threatening the safety of his family and he would not accept that. He had to protect his village. His pride.

Tsuna fully transformed and let out a snarl. He isn't a big lion since he is still young and he's smaller than others his age. Tsuna didn't make a very intimidating picture but, he is strong and fast.

Green came close to the cage and started to tease Tsuna. "Is the cute little lion scared? You should be since you're never getting out of there."

Tsuna quickly slip his paw out of the cage and clawed Green across the face, clawing one of his eyes in the attack.

Green jumped back while screaming and trying to stop the blood with his hands.

Tsuna licked the blood off his paws and gave Green a smug look.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU." Green yelled as he pulled out a metal weapon and pointed it at Tsuna.

Tsuna shrunk back and hissed. He didn't know what that weapon was but he knew that it could harm him. He made sure to stay in front of Enma because he'd rather get injured himself than see his best friend get hurt.

Green pulled the trigger and the loud sound caused Tsuna to crouch down with his ears flattened. The bullet that was originally heading for his front right leg ended up scraping the top of his left shoulder. Tsuna yowled in pain then started licking his wound.

"That'll teach you a lesson."

Blue sneered at Green and took the gun out of his hands. "I told you not to tease him. You deserve what you got-" Blue threw a cloth at Green. "-and clean yourself up. You wasted all the tranq darts and only managed to hit only one of them, now you damaged the merchandise."

"The money we're getting for these two better be worth it." Green hissed as he searched through a bag and pulled out a medical kit.

"We just have to wait for our transporter to come."

Tsuna was pacing the cage and licking his injury while keeping an eye on both guys. He hissed and growled anytime one of them got near and they backed off.

Just as the sun was going down, a car came and stopped close to their area.

"Finally. It was about time you got he-" Green stopped mid sentance with his mouth open. A hole appeared in the middle of his forehead which slowly started to drip blood. Green tilted forward with his eyes blank and fell face forward on the forest floor.

Tsuna crouched down and hissed. "_What's happening?"_

He turned around and nudged Enma urgently. "_Ma-kun wake up."_

Enma opened his eyes slightly and closed them again after curling up into a more comfortable position. "'_m tired Tsu-kun."_

A man, no, a boy stepped out of the van. He wasn't near the height of Blue and looked around 12 years old. His eyes are obsidian and his hair is spiky and black. He reminded Tsuna of the ravens that bring gifts to Tsuna decided to call him Raven.

Blue cursed and pulled out his own metal weapon but Raven pulled out his own quicker than Blue could. Blue's metal weapon was shot out of his and he let out a scream. Raven went up to Blue and swept his feet from under him to make Blue fall to the ground.

"Now tell me, what are you doing with those two animals in the cage?"

"I-I was just capturing were-people, look w-when I sell them y-y-you can get a cut of the money if you j-just let me go."

"Were-people?" Raven looked at Tsuna and Tsuna tilted his head to the side.

Blue got more confidence at Raven's interest. "They're humans that turn into animals or animals that turn into humans we don't exactly know which one it is. They're strong so they'll be great fighters. I caught two rare ones, they'll sell for a lot."

"Those two are cubs, does it mean they are children?"

Blue smirked. "Yes and I'm lucky I caught two of them. It's better to start training them young. There's a were-village somewhere around here and I can come back and get more of them. If you work with me then you can make a lot of money."

"Who else knows about this village?"

"Only me." Blue sounded proud and Tsuna could see a greedy glint in his eyes.

"Good." Before Blue could say another word Raven had his foot on his throat. Tsuna could hear him struggling for breath as he tried to remove Raven's foot. Blue's struggling got weaker and weaker until it finally stopped.

Raven removed his foot from Blue's neck and started walking toward the cage.

Tsuna growled and took a step back. He accidentally put pressure on his injured shoulder and hissed in pain.

Raven looked concerned. He crouched down to Tsuna's height and held his hands palms up. There was a key in his hand. Tsuna started growling again but his ears were pointing toward Raven. He was curious about the key.

"You can understand me can't you?"

Tsuna stopped growling and nodded slowly.

"I'm going to get this lock off the cage so you and your friend can get out."

Tsuna turned around and flicked his tail, giving Raven permission to come closer.

"_Ma-kun we're getting out of here so wake up. Please."_

Enma opened his eyes slowly and tried to stand up. His legs wobbled and he fell right back on his side. "_I can't walk yet."_

Tsuna paced in front of Enma worriedly. "_I can carry you."_

Enma let out a sound resembling a snort. "_You're injured. You won't be able to do that. Don't worry, this will go away with time." _

The cage door swung open and Enma and Tsuna both looked at Raven.

"_Who's that?"_

"_I call him Raven. He saved us."_

"_You can't just give him any name you want especially if he just saved us!" _Enma impatiently nudged Tsuna. "_Go over and ask his name."_

"_Okay okay, don't be so pushy." _ Tsuna limped out the cage and up to Raven.

Raven crouched down and put out his hand for Tsuna to sniff. It smelled like blood, metal, the warmth of the sun, and something else. It didn't bother Tsuna, it was a comforting smell. He rubbed his head on Raven's hand to give him permission to pet him. Tsuna could feel Raven's hesitance when he started petting Tsuna but Tsuna only purred which gave Raven more confidence in petting him.

Raven sat on the floor lotus style and Tsuna hopped on his lap.

"_Oh come on Tsuna." _Enma groaned.

"_I can't resist a good petting." _Tsuna purred.

"_You can get to that later." _

"_Fine."_

Tsuna slipped out of Raven's lap and walked a few steps away from him. He was going to shift back to being human but the shifting reopened his wound so he was only partially transformed. Tsuna let out a low whine. It really really hurt.

"You're hurt." Tsuna felt fingers lightly touch the area around his wound. The fingers disappeared and Tsuna heard footsteps heading away from him. Tsuna opened his eyes, he didn't realize he had closed them, and looked at Raven who was walking back to the car.

Raven came back with a small medical kit and sat down besides Tsuna.

"What's your name? My name is Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna. That's Enma over there."

"I am Renato." Took some items out of the kit and started working on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Re-na-to." Tsuna purred. "Got it. I won't forget."

"So, how did you get caught?"

Tsuna growled. "We were playing in the forest when they shot at Enma and I couldn't leave him. They took both of us and placed us in those cages."

Renato finished wrapping Tsuna's arm then took off his jacket and placed it around Tsuna's shoulders.

Tsuna sniffed the jacket curiously. "What is this for?"

"Your shirt is torn and it's getting colder."

Tsuna's eyes lit up and his mouth formed into a wide smile.. "You're worried about me. Thank you."

He then rubbed his head on Renato's hand. Tsuna felt Renato stiffen but Tsuna just continued to rubbed his head Renato. He wanted every other were-person to know that this human was under his protection.

Renato was looking at the jaguar cub that was unsteadily walking out of the cage. He knew that injured animals were dangerous and wasn't sure if this one would act on instinct.

Enma walked up to Tsuna and nudged him with a paw. "_We should go back now, our parents must be worried."_

Tsuna placed his hand on the paw and pouted. "Alright Ma-kun. Just a second."

"Thank's for saving me. You'll be safe in this forest whenever you come around."

"How?"

Tsuna's eyes seemed to glow as he spoke. "I marked you. You are now one of mines and no one here would dare harm you."

Renato gave a genuine smile and pat Tsuna on the head, avoiding the lion ears because he wasn't sure what to do with them. He's never really had anyone care for him like that. This kids honesty and innocence was heartwarming.

"I see. Then I am in your care."

Tsuna stood up and tried to hand back the jacket.

Renato shook his head. "Keep it, I'll take it when I come back."

Tsuna grinned and ran off towards Enma who was waiting closer to the cage.

"Bye Raven-oniisan." Tsuna said right before they ran off back to their village.


	32. Elemental Au: It's Just Practice(Enma)

**A/N: I end up writing Au's in this story when I don't know what to write for the regular story. I'm so glad people still read my story and are continuing to read it. Those reviews made me really happy.**

**I do have to update my other stories and I am almost finished with this school semester so I should have more time. **

**Age 11**

Enma was far away from the castle. He knew that if he was near the place Tsuna was singing, no one would come to him. He decided to set up shop near the market place which was always bustling with activity.

Enma stuck his hand in his bag and pulled out a small pouch. He took out two seeds and dropped them on the ground. Plants grew from the seeds and twisted, intertwined, and rose according to Enma will. The plants formed a table and a chair on either side of the table. He dropped four more seeds which bended and curved to make something resembling poles. The plants formed leaves and the entire structure resembled a tent. Flowers grew from the top of the tent forming the words 'Cozart's Fortune Telling.'

The people were awed at the display of magic.

_'I'm so glad people don't know the complete powers of elementals.'_

"Come and get your fortune told. If you're not satisfied with my service you don't have to pay." He called out.

The people looked interested in the promise of free service. A man- tall, short black hair, and with the build of a blacksmith- stepped forward with a smirk.

"I'll 'ave a go."

"Just step right in and i'll tell you your fortune."

They both settled in their positions inside the tent. Enma sat behind the desk and the man sat in front of it.

"Now look in my eyes." Enma commanded.

"I ain't gonna be pay…." The man trailed off and looked dazed as he stared at Enma's eyes.

"I knew you weren't going to pay so tell me things about yourself so we can get this over with. Name, birthday, family, friends, job, relationship problems, that sort of thing. And make sure you give me money after." _I wish I could do this without voice commands. I should be able to soon if I practice. I'm sure Tsuna wouldn't mind me practicing with my power if I let him practice with his._

The man relayed everything Enma asked for then Enma released him from the spell.

"Your name is Hiroto, you work as a blacksmith and you have a wife and two kids, a teen daughter and an adult son who works with you. You are having trouble with your wife and you are having an affair with a woman you met at the baker's shop, her name is Lily. Your fortune says your secrets won't be kept and someone close to you will find out."

Hiroto's mouth was open slightly in shock. "How did you know all that?"

"Secret of the trade. Now look into my eyes again. Be a better person to your wife and kids. Now pay and leave. You will snap out of your trance as soon as you walk out the tent." Hiroto followed the command and walked out.

While Tsuna's power could get people to do things for him, Tsuna had to keep speaking or it will wear off eventually. Enma's power could leave suggestions that could last for years if it was worded properly.

Four more people passed through and Enma did the same to them. They left a small amount of money and Enma found that he was racking up quite the sum.

As he was counting how much he made so far, someone else walked in. He had black hair, brown eyes, and an arrogant expression. Not much different from some other people that passed through but, this mad looked like he came from royalty. He was wearing a familiar crest but, Enma couldn't put a name to it. He just hoped it wasn't Vongola.

"I've heard that you can tell fortunes. What can you tell me that I don't already know peasant. How does my future look?" The man drawled as he sat across from Enma.

"I will tell you what I see. Look in my eyes." Enma scowled._ I'm not liking this person. He's already getting on my nerves._

"Alright little peasant…" He trailed off as Enma used his power.

"Where is that crest you are wearing from?"

"Vongola kingdom." The man replied. Enma froze at hearing that name. The man wore the crest of Vongola which was the main kingdom Enma was warned by his family to stay away from. They were responsible for his mother's death.

"Who are you? Are you a member of the Vongola royalty."

"Enrico. The next in line to the Vongola throne."

"What do you think of Elementals?"

"They are dangerous. My father wants them all killed." Enma clenched his hands in anger. It hurt knowing that someone wanted him and his family dead because of the way they were born. He never asked for this power but, he wouldn't give it up because it made him who he is. But... Enrico did not exactly say what _He_ thought of Elementals.

"Tell me what you think, not your father." Enma pressed. He could see the slight conflict in Enrico's eyes before Enma's power took control.

"My youngest brother, Xanxus, is an Elemental and the mother of my child was one. I would never wish harm on them or their kind, but, I have to follow what my father says."

"Elementals are not harmful. Next time you see one, do not harm them. You don't have to always follow your father's rules."

"Ok." Enrico responded in a daze. Enma could see the suggestion taking root in his mind.

Enma gave a smile that was slipping into a smirk. "Now tell me about yourself. Your enemies, allies, siblings, father, women you are courting. Tell me your secrets."

Enrico tells him everything because that's what the power makes him do. Enma really loves secrets and secrets on royalty were always the best.

"Your name is Enrico and you have three siblings. Massimo, Federico, and Xanxus. Frederico is the favorite. You're the next king and you have a bastard son named Basil that no one but your brothers know of. You were going to marry the mother but she was killed. What else should I say? You will see an amazing thing today. Something you have never seen before."

"What! How did you know all that? And what type of amazing thing? That's very vague."

Enma shrugged. "You're the one that is going to see this amazing thing. I can't tell you what you think is amazing." Enma tilted his head a bit asif he were listening to something. "Except, maybe, your son's first steps. You thought that was amazing. Oh and get your son away from the Vongola castle, he'll be more open once he's not as close to that place."

"How did you… Nevermind. You've earned this. Thank you." Enrico placed twenty-five gold pieces on the table.

_No thank you. With this amount I may have just won the bet._

After Enrico left, Enma closed up shop. There wasn't a need for him to get more than the amount he received at the moment. It would be a hassle to carry a lot of money in their bags.

As he coaxed the plants into giving him seeds so he could use later on, a voice, sounding rather angry, called out to him.

"Hey you! What are you doing." Enma turned and saw three city guards wearing the Vongola crest heading towards him.

"Uh magic." _Damn. I was careless._

"That's not magic. You're an elemental." _So people here do know what an Elemental's power looks like. I really wish they didn't._

"You are under arrest for being an Elemental in Vongola kingdom." _Ugh. Just get the cuffs on so I can break out an escape._

They placed the cuffs on him too quick for Enma to fight against. Enma wasn't worried about the cuffs but then, the cuffs seemed to just suck the energy out of him until he felt dizzy. He couldn't focus on using his power long enough to break out.

"Tsuna is going to laugh at this." Enma mumbled right before he passed out.


	33. Amusement Park

**A/n: I'm pretty surprised I finally got this one out. I did it as a request a year ago but, I didn't know what to write. I'm super glad for the new followers and for the reviews.**

**I know now not to make promises of getting a chapter for princess of namimori out but, I am working on it.**

**Age 14**

Amusement park

"We have such a large group with us." Tsuna stated as him and his friends, along with Reborn, got on the bus Reborn got for them. The people going are Tsuna, Enma, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Chrome, Hibari -who was on top of the bus- the four kids, Kyoko, Haru, and Hana.

"This is a bonding event." Reborn replied from his spot on Takeshi's shoulders.

"We've all known each other for years, I think that's enough time for us to bond. Plus you're acting like you are the one who allowed us to gain access to the park." Tsuna took a spot in the middle of the bus and his friends surrounded him. "Are you sure you aren't doing this just to see how we act in public?" The bus door closed and the bus headed to their destination, the amusement park.

Reborn turned from his spot on Takeshi's shoulders to look behind him, where Tsuna sat.

"I already know how you act in public."

"You know how we act in public where everyone in town knows of us. You haven't seen us act where a lot of people don't know of us." Tsuna retorted.

"Haha, their reactions are funny." Takeshi added.

Hayato rolled his eyes. "They act like they haven't seen a group of teens before."

Hana snorted. "You guys don't act like normal teens."

"Name one instance where we don't act like normal teens." Hayato argued.

Hana gave him an unimpressed look. "Hibari is on the roof of our bus right now. That is not normal."

"He doesn't count as a normal person. Chose someone else."

"And who here do you think is normal by the standards of people who do not live in Namimori?" Hana asked.

Hayato looked around the bus and could not find anyone that was even a little bit normal. It's common knowledge in Namimori that anyone claimed as Tsuna's own is not normal.

"Exactly." Hana bragged smugly.

"You included yourself." Hayato childishly mumbled back.

"We have arrived at our destination." The bus driver announced. They were in the parking lot of the amusement park, Wild Wonder World.

Tsuna got off the bus and stretched. "I'm glad Papa got this deal for us this year also."

"Iemitsu didn't get these tickets."

Tsuna tilted his head and furrowed his brow at Reborn. Reborn furrowed his own brow.

"He means my father, Tsuna always calls him Papa." Enma clarified.

"And we don't have tickets, it's a deal for up to fifteen of us to go in for free." Tsuna started walking to the park gates.

Enma was right next to him. "We come here a lot since one of my father's clients own this amusement park. We do a review once a year of how the park is running and we give them a different point of view."

Haru clasped her hands. "Haru likes the cake shop here."

"I heard they added a new flavor." Kyoko agreed.

The group walked into the park with the workers giving them friendly greetings.

"They know you well for it being a once-a-year review." Reborn observed.

"We review once a year, we come here more than that." Takeshi explained.

"Chrome, are you going to come find us after checking the horror rides?" Hana asked.

"Yes I'll be there."

"I'm taking the kids to the kiddy rides this time." Tsuna stated. The kids cheered.

"I'll go with you." Enma.

"Then Hayato and I will head to the bigger roller coasters." Takeshi.

"Why am I always stuck with you." Hayato grumbled.

Takeshi hummed and swung his arm around Hayato's shoulders. "Because we're a set pair."

"L-let's just go." Hayato sputtered with a blush as he walked in the direction of the roller coasters with Takeshi right behind him.

"We'll head off too." Hana said as she left with Kyoko and Haru.

"We will be at the haunted house." Mukuro then disappeared, along with Chrome, in some mist.

Tsuna huffed. "We already lost Hibari. I think he went to the park security already."

Ryohei pumped his fist into the air. "I'm going to see if all the first-aid kits are EXTREMELY stocked up." He then started running.

"Let's go on the train first." I-pin proposed.

"No, the pirate ship." Lambo argued.

Mami pouted. "I hate that one."

"Where are we going first Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asked.

"We'll go on the pirate ship first."

Enma lowered himself to Mami's height. "You don't have to ride it if you don't want to Mami. I'll wait with you."

Mami crossed her arms and furrowed her brows. "No, i'll go." She didn't want to make her brother stay outside and wait with her because she was afraid of a silly ride.

Enma placed his hand on her head and smiled. "You're such a brave girl. Where did you get that from?"

"From you and Tsuna-nii." She said proudly.

"Lambo. I-pin. You two are finally tall enough to drive by yourself so, let's go have fun!" Tsuna directed the children towards the bumper cars with Enma close behind.

Reborn decided to check out what the others were doing since this group was not doing anything interesting. For all that talk of not being normal in an outing they acted pretty normal on all the rides. There was no scaring people or weird looks it was just.. normal. Reborn was feeling kind of disappointed and he hoped the other guardians were doing something worth watching.

Tsuna looked at Reborn's retreating form and frowned. "Oh he left.. well it doesn't matter. Let's play free the prisoner. Enma and I will be the prisoners. Lambo and I-pin are a team and you two will have to save me. I'll be with Mami and Fuuta who will have to save Enma from you two. You can gather people or just attack. The losing team buys ice cream for the winning team."

The two team split apart and had their prisoner behind them. The kids were going to take this seriously. Nothing was going to stop them from the promise of free ice cream.

There were terrified screams coming from the haunted house and a longer line than usual. Along the line posters saying '_Special Event: One day only. Get Ready for the scare of a lifetime!_' were seen. The event was only for an hour.

_I'm pretty sure the twins are in there. I'll avoid there for now._

"This won't be a fun outing for your family if you're in the hospital." Reborn heard a familiar voice say. He turned and saw Hibari threatening a man who dropped a piece of garbage on the floor. Behind the man stood a woman and a young child.

"You don't own this place. I don't have-" The man's shouting was cut off by a tonfa to the face.

When the man got up he quietly picked up the litter and then shuffled off with his family.

Reborn heard Hibari grumble the words 'Weak herbivores and stupid crowding' before he stalked off, threatening anyone who got in his way.

Ryohei was seen running from one area to the next carrying medical kits. The girls were chatting by a cafe and taking notes after tasting anything they ate.

_There's not much around here for me to observe, I guess I'll go back to my student._

Rebon got back to the bumper cars to see people crowded around the sides and cheering.

He looked over and just saw a war in the bumper car arena. Two opposing sides fighting each other for some reason.

He saw his student behind one of the lines of warring people and jumped over to him.

"What's going on here Tsuna?"

Tsuna glanced at him briefly but then turned back to the war. "We're playing free the prisoner. Enma and I are prisoners. This is round three and each side already has one point."

Reborn watched as two cars with Lambo and I-pin in it broke through the line and came towards Tsuna.

"We're here to save you Tsuna-nii." Lambo called as him and I-pin stopped on either side of Tsuna.

Tsuna grinned. "Then let's break out of here."

Reborn watched the vicious bumper car battle as the two kids fought their way out with Tsuna and finally ended on the other side while cheering.

"Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream." He heard the three of them chant happily as they almost skipped to the losing team. Mami and Futta were both pouting while pulling out their wallets while Enma rolled his eyes as the chanting trio got closer.

"You'll get your ice cream, and you two-" He addressed the kids that were next to him. "Don't worry about paying, I'll pay for you also." Their expression immediately brightened and they joined in on the chanting.

"We won this time Ma-kun." Tsuna smiled proudly.

Enma gave him a fond smile. "Strawberry ice cream with sprinkles and caramel."

"Yes please." Tsuna grinned while skipping off to the ice cream parlor.


	34. They Belong to Me

**A/N: I got this idea from ****Michelle Rita, Thank you very much. It does have one over protective guardian and jealous classmates.**

**I really hope Princess of Namimori doesn't take long to write but, I suck at writing fight scenes. Anyways, Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. R&amp;R**

**Age 9**

Tsuna wasn't sure why he was called out behind the school by a group of girls during lunch. He just went along without arguing but he did sigh at the situation. _Ma-kun is going to be so annoyed if he doesn't find me where he left me._

It may have been something to do with the anonymous hostile notes he's been getting recently. Some said 'stay away from him' or 'give him back to us' One note said 'release my husband' in bright red written on his desk.

Tsuna honestly doesn't know who he took. He certainly didn't take anyone's husband.

"What's your relationship with Yamamoto-kun? Why are you so friendly with him?" One of the girls demanded. She had long dark brown hair and green eyes that glared at Tsuna. Tsuna remembered her name to be Kisa. She seemed like the ringleader of the group.

Since Yamamoto recently stopped hanging out with everyone else and now only hung out with Sawada, Kozato, and Gokudera. Out of the three new friends Yamamoto made, Kisa found Tsuna dangerous and a threat to her future wedding plans because he was so cute. Sawada looked like the weakest one to pick on but, he wasn't bothered by the notes he was sent.

They had to get their message across directly.

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean? Takeshi belongs to me."

"You can't own him. He's going to marry me!" Kisa yelled in indignation.

Tsuna furrowed his brow. "He promised his life to me. All of him belongs to me. I did not give you permission to marry him."

"I don't need your permission to marry him." She sneered.

Tsuna shrugged. "You can ask him."

"What about Gokudera-san? He can't also be yours." Another girl demanded with a scowl. Tsuna thought her name was Ruka.

"Hayato doesn't like many other people but he likes me the best. He's one of my own."

"Your own?" She questioned.

Tsuna smiled brightly. "It means he belongs to me."

"Then Kozato-kun-" The third girl, Yayozu, started before Tsuna cut her off.

Tsuna clasped his hands in front of himself and looked up longingly. "I belong to Ma-kun of course."

"What?!"

"We've been promised to each other since we met. We will always be together."

"Hibari-senpai can't be yours then!" Yayozu exclaimed.

"Kyoya-Senpai belongs to me."

"No he does not! You're lying." She shrieked.

"Bird-San belongs to the sky-" Tsuna tilted his head while he listened to the little feeling he got. "-So he will belong to me."

"What does that even mean?"

Tsuna looked to the side. "Birds like to fly around the sky."

The girls turned to see where Tsuna was looking and froze. Hibari Kyoya was right there.

They were going to get bitten to death but they believed Tsuna was going to get bitten harder because he said he owned Hibari. The girls were gleefully looking forward to it.

Hibari stalked up to them and instead of biting them to death immediately, he pat Tsuna on the head. "Run along little animal."

"Yes Senpai!" Before Tsuna left their line of sight, he turned back to them and smirked.

*****.***Line Break***.*****

After school some injured girls came up to the four friends. They looked at Tsuna fearfully before gathering their courage. Surely what Tsuna said couldn't be true.

The group observed as Kisa went up to Takeshi. "Yamamoto-kun, does Sawada-san own you?"

Takeshi laughed. Kisa smiled thinking that Tsuna was wrong before Takeshi spoke up. "How did you know?"

She looked crushed at those words. The other two girls were less confident after hearing what was said.

Ruka hesitantly went up to Hayato. "Um, Gokudera-kun, are you one of Tsuna's 'own'?"

"Yes I am." He replied without hesitation. Ruka stepped back in shock.

Yayozu went up to Enma hoping that Tsuna was wrong about him.

"Have you and Tsuna been promised to each other?" She tried to act as cute as possible with blushing cheeks and looking at him through her eyelashes. Enma wasn't phased. He was immune to the cuteness of others because Tsuna had that act down pact and used it to get what he wanted. He knew not to trust cuteness.

Enma thought back to his and Tsuna's first meeting. An adorable little kid who had no sense of self preservation and liked to follow the troublesome feeling he had. Tsuna definitely needed protecting.

"Yes we promised to always stay with each other for the rest of our lives." Enma tilted his head in confusion. "Why do you want to know?"

The three girls ran away crying without answering the question. Tsuna giggled, Enma was confused.

"What was that about Tsu-kun?" Enma questioned.

Tsuna's gigging turned into full laughter. "They think I have a harem!"

Enma sighed. "I'm not dealing with this today. Let's just take your harem home."


	35. It's because I'm cute

**A/n:** **Thank you so much for the reviews favs and follows. I love reading reviews. Chapter 32 for this story was one of the chapters posted after my long break from writing but there was no notice for it through email so many people may not have gotten it.**

**For princess of Namimori, I am honestly working on the story though I am not the best with fight scenes, I have to figure out the direction I am going with the story and that took a long time.**

**I'm glad I got a chapter out and I hope you like it, its been in my docs for a long time. R&amp;R**

**Age 9**

It's because I'm cute

Tsuna was able to get all his close friends to come on a shopping trip with him. Enma, Hayato, Takeshi, and Ryohei easily came along easily. Mukuro and Hibari required some pouts but they caved in eventually.

"So where are we heading?" Takeshi asked the question everyone was wondering.

"We're going shopping today!" Tsuna exclaimed happily.

"Why shopping?" Enma questioned.

"I want to test something." Tsuna replied mysteriously.

The first shop they stopped in was a clothing shop.

"Let's try on something." Tsuna led them around the store and picked up stuff. Shirts, pants, dresses, skirts, hats, scarves, anything that he thought would look good on him and his friends.

When they finished trying on clothes they placed one thing they wanted in the basket.

"You're paying for all this right?" Enma questioned in amusement as he stood in line with Tsuna while the rest of their friends stood to the side.

Tsuna gave a sly smile. "In a way, yes." He ran up to the checkout counter, making himself stumble and catching himself on the counter.

"Oh! Are you okay little one?" The cashier asked with worry.

Tsuna gave a bright smile. "I'm ok, Thank you!"

She cooed at him. "You're such a sweet boy."

When Enma heard this he knew Tsuna was up to his tricks again.

"What do you want to buy today?"

"Presents for my friends, they're the best I can ever ask for." Enma heard some 'aww's' behind him.

"Is that he one of your friends?" She looked at Enma and he tried to hide by making himself smaller. _Don't bring me into this Tsu-kun._

"Yes that's Ma-kun, my best friend, and I want to get him something for being with me for forever."

Tsuna pulled out his orange wallet with the lions on it and made a convincing shocked face and sniffled.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

Tsuna looked up at her with teary eyes. "I lost the money mama gave me."

Enma heard the cashier and the people behind them in line gasp and he sighed. _I see what he's doing now._

"Don't worry little one, I'll pay for you." Enma turned and saw an old lady pushing her way to the front of the line.

_Don't do it miss, he's faking it. _Enma thought halfheartedly. It was already too late.

Tsuna wiped his eyes and looked at her with wide watery eyes. "Really?"

"Of course, anything for a sweet boy like you since you're doing it for your friends."

Tsuna wiped away the last of the tears and beamed at her. "Thank you!"

Tsuna and Enma took the paid for clothes and left with their friends trailing behind them silently. Hayato was the first to break the silence.

"You didn't even pay for a single thing…" Hayato trailed off in shock.

"I can get what I want because I'm cute." Tsuna laughed.

"Aren't you even going to pretend to be innocent?" Enma asked in disbelief.

"Should I be?" Tsuna questioned with a cute head tilt.

"Maybe just a little." Mukuro added.

Tsuna pouted. "Ok fine i'll act a little bit more inno- oh look ice cream!" He exclaimed happily.

Tsuna ran over to the ice cream cart and made a show of patting his pockets only to show that there was no money in them. Tsuna gave the ice cream a watery eyed pouty look and he sniffled. The ice cream man looked heartbroken at seeing Tsuna's disappointed look.

"It's ok little one. I'll give you two scoops of ice cream, free of charge. Just tell me what you want."

"Are you sure?"

"I Insist."

"Then strawberry please."

Tsuna went back to his friends while happily licking his ice cream.

"What? I acted as innocent as possible."

"Carnivore disguised as a herbivore." Hibari commented, slightly in shock himself with Tsuna's manipulations.

Enma sighed. "I really should have stopped that."


End file.
